L'éternité entre vos bras
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry Potter est retrouvé gravement blessé. Deux hommes, deux mangemorts, vont le sauver et lui redonner le courage de vivre et de se battre. Deux hommes dont il va tomber irrémédiablement amoureux malgré lui.
1. Chapter 1

1 Sauvetage.

Dans la pièce des cachots du maître des potions un homme est élégamment assis, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui. Ses mains reposent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans une pose nonchalante. Mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper, son regard ne rate rien de ce qui se passe dans la pièce, pour l'instant il écoute son ami de toujours et complice le mettre au courant des derniers événements.

Subitement l'homme blond se lève, sort sa baguette puis d'un geste vif la pointe vers la cheminée, l'autre l'imite. Une lumière verte éclaire l'âtre et le directeur de l'école de Poudlard sort des flammes.

-Messieurs ! Je suis content de vous trouver encore ici.

-Qui a-t-il monsieur le directeur, une autre attaque?

-Non, mais l'alarme du quatre Privet Drive a sonné, Harry est en danger je veux que vous y alliez tous les deux, ramenez-le.

Sans attendre de réponse le vieil homme fait demi-tour et disparaît dans la cheminée, les deux hommes sortent de la pièce puis courent dans les couloirs. Une fois hors de l'école ils transplanent au quatre Privet Drive, sortent leur baguette, jettent un œil aux alentours et s'avancent prudemment près de la maison. Les lumières sont fermées, il fait nuit, l'homme brun fait disparaître la porte d'un sort, pendant ce temps le blond scrute les alentours aucun mangemort aucune marque des ténèbres, bizarre, il décide de suivre son ami à l'intérieur.

L'homme en noir monte à l'étage, le blond reste au rez-de-chaussée et fouille pièce par pièce, personne.

Il retourne dans le couloir et attend. Là-haut le brun trouve trois personnes endormies mais pas de Potter, il redescend l'escalier et suivit du blond il sort dans la cour, la nuit est d'encre.

Toujours les baguettes à la main ils arrivent au fond du jardin, il faut dire que la cour n'est pas bien grande, l'homme brun conjure une douce lumière invisible aux yeux des moldus. Devant eux se dresse un appentis abritant des poubelles.

-De toute façon que ferait le gamin dans un tel endroit ? pense l'homme en noir.

Il regarde l'autre homme, ils vont faire demi-tour quand ils entendent un léger bruit, toujours silencieusement les baguettes en avant ils contournent l'appentis, les deux hommes regardent partout mais à part un vieux chiffon dans un coin et une chaîne dont le bout est planté dans le mur il n'y a rien. Le brun et le blond vont faire demi-tour encore une fois mais le chiffon bouge imperceptiblement, le maître des potions s'approche de la loque et la soulève doucement il ne peut retenir un cri d'horreur.

-Severus qui a-t-il?

-J'ai retrouvé Potter.

- Quoi ici !

- Oui ici, aides-moi, prend ma baguette.

Lucius s'approche, prend la baguette de Severus et jette un œil par dessus son épaule il retient un cri, la bile lui monte à la gorge. Le brun détache sa cape et regarde le corps par terre, impossible de le toucher la douleur serai intolérable, il lui jette un sort de coma le temps du transport et l'enveloppe de son vêtement.

-Lucius coupe cette chaîne et redonne-moi ma baguette, maudit gosse toujours à se foutre dans des situations pas possible.

-Tu crois qu'il a demandé ce qu'il lui arrive Severus?

-C'est pitoyable ! Comment veux-tu qu'il tue le seigneur des ténèbres s'il ne peut pas se défendre lui même, en attendant nous allons le cacher râle le brun.

Ils transplanent rapidement et se retrouvent dans un sous-bois, d'un geste de la main le brun fait apparaître au loin un grand manoir, l'homme en noir presse le pas car malgré le sort lancé sur le gosse celui-ci gémit, bientôt la douleur sera insupportable. Le blond le suit en courant, ouvre la porte du manoir de sa baguette pour que Severus puisse entrer plus vite.

Arrivé dans le hall son fardeau toujours dans les bras, il monte les escaliers deux par deux ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et dépose le corps sur le lit. La respiration du blessé n'est plus qu'un souffle tellement léger qu'on a l'impression qu'il va disparaître à tout instant. La chaîne autour de son cou est ancré dans la chair, de grosses croûtes suintantes laissent couler le pus, l'odeur est abominable, Harry n'est plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente d'ailleurs les draps sont déjà imbibés de sang.

Le jeune homme a les doigts brisés, la mâchoire cassée, ainsi que les jambes et les bras, son dos est en charpie, il a reçu des coups de couteau pas pour tuer mais pour faire souffrir; Severus pose ses doigts sur la poitrine du plus jeune et trouve plusieurs côtes cassées. Pour finir il passe sa baguette sur le corps du garçon et découvre plusieurs blessures internes mais surtout un cœur extrêmement fatigué. Le gosse est entièrement nu, sa maigreur est extrême, les os de ses hanches sont saillants sans parler de la couche de crasse et de sang séché. Severus pousse un soupir excédé.

-Nous devons enlever cette chaîne Lucius, je lui donne d'abord un fortifiant pour le cœur, la douleur peut le tuer.

Le maître des potions attrape une fiole à la couleur verte et s'approche de Harry, il plisse le nez de dégoût et laisse couler le liquide dans sa bouche mais celui-ci retombe sur son menton.

-Rien à faire de toute façon je dois lui retirer quand même.

D'un geste doux l'homme en noir tire sur les anneaux, le sang coule de nouveau. Harry ouvre les yeux brusquement agrandis par la douleur, un son rauque sort de sa bouche, il se recroqueville les bras sur la tête.

-Lucius, tiens-lui les bras le long du corps, qu'il ne bouge plus par merlin !

Le blond s'approche et le tient par les poignets, il regarde les doigts du plus jeune et frémit, certains os sont à découvert mais tellement gonflés qu'il est impossible de les bouger, ses yeux se portent sur le cou, Severus a presque fini d'ôter les maillons, le gosse essai de se débattre puis il capitule trop épuisé pour continuer, les plaies suppurantes qu'a laissé la chaîne coule sur les draps, le brun l'éponge essayant d'enlever le plus gros de l'infection, enfin il jette le bout de métal par terre.

-Je ne peux pas le soigner avec cette crasse et cette puanteur il faut le laver, demande à l'elfe de faire du bouillon et laisse-moi seul avec lui.

Lucius peste mais finalement sort de la chambre quand Severus est dans cet état là il vaut mieux le laisser seul. Le brun va dans la salle de bain, fait couler l'eau et se déshabille ne laissant qu'un boxer noir. L'homme retourne près du plus jeune, celui-ci le regarde ses yeux s'agitent frénétiquement dans tous les sens il panique, la peur transpire par tous les pores de sa peau, un borborygme sort de sa bouche, le brun approche son oreille et se fige son visage devient blanc, il regarde le jeune homme de dix-sept ans et demi qui lui demande de le laisser mourir, qu'il ne veut plus, qu'il ne veut plus quoi?

Mais Severus a reconnu se regard, il l'a déjà vu dans les cachots de voldemort c'est le regard des victimes de viol, alors le maître des potions sait, il sait que sa colère pour Potter n'a plus lieu d'être, son regard s'adouci et ses gestes se font plus doux.

-Potter calmez-vous ! Je veux juste vous nettoyer avant de réduire les fractures.

Le cœur de Harry bat trop vite beaucoup trop vite, son corps tremble en entier, alors Severus le prend dans ses bras délicatement et malgré la puanteur il le serre contre lui, le berce doucement et lui murmure des paroles apaisantes, le maître des potions sait que le gosse n'a plus envie de vivre.

- Tu vivras, je vais te donner le goût de vivre, mais soit sûr qu'ici tu ne seras jamais battu. J'ai un sale caractère vous le savez je ne vais pas changer du jour au lendemain mais je vais faire un effort pour vous, simplement pour vous et en compensation vous me laissez vous soigner, êtes-vous d'accord? Le jeune homme sent une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-D'accord, merci monsieur dit Harry avec difficulté.

Le professeur de potions prend Harry dans ses bras et gagne la salle de bain, d'un geste de la main il met l'eau à la bonne température et s'assoit dans la baignoire avec son fardeau, il le pose sur ses genoux prend une éponge et commence à le laver doucement, une fois le sang et la crasse partie il se lève et le sèche d'un sort puis il l'enveloppe d'un peignoir, Severus retourne dans la chambre en portant Harry et d'un coup de baguette change les draps qui deviennent propre.

L'homme ténébreux dépose le griffondor sur le lit puis retourne se sécher et s'habiller, il revient au bord du lit, allume plus de torche le véritable travail va commencer, Harry recommence à trembler, il lui faut une potion contre la douleur mais vu l'état de son cou c'est délicat, pourtant il ne peut pas le soigner ainsi tant pis il doit essayer. Le maître des potions prend une fiole l'ouvre relève Harry et porte la potion à ses lèvres mais peine perdue tout coule sur son menton, il décide alors de sortir le blessé de sa torpeur juste le temps de le faire boire.

-Potter réveillez-vous !

Harry entend bien que quelqu'un l'appelle mais il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières sont très lourdes, au bout de plusieurs essais il y arrive, il ne reconnaît pas l'homme face à lui mais a quand même un mouvement de recul, il se recroqueville au fond du lit les mains sur la tête, le souffle rauque et la respiration saccadé toujours tremblant, Severus appelle Lucius.

-Aide-moi je dois lui faire boire cette potion.

Lucius s'approche, s'assoit sur le lit et commence à lui parler calmement, au bout d'un temps qui paraît très long le petit brun se calme. Lucius prend la potion et Harry la boit par petite gorgée s'étouffant et crachant, des larmes lui sortent des yeux. Quand la potion fait effet Harry se rendort les deux hommes peuvent l'étendre de nouveau et commencer à le soigner. Lucius referme toutes les plaies, celles des coups de ceintures, des coups de bâtons celle de la chaîne autour du cou. Severus arrange les côtes cassées, les genoux brisés qui on doublé de volume puis enfin les doigts, le jeune homme gémit de douleur se tordant sur le lit, pour finir le maître des potions lui bande le torse les doigts et les genoux.

-Pour ce soir ça ira, nous allons le laisser se reposer.

Severus le recouvre, lui fait boire une fiole pour la douleur et lui passe une crème sur le visage pour refermer coupures, les yeux gonflés on verra demain pense-t-il et ils le laissent dormir, eux- mêmes étaient fourbus. Demain sera une autre journée. Severus fait venir à lui deux verres de whisky-pur-feu et en tend un à Lucius, ils se laissent tomber chacun dans un fauteuil et sirotent leurs verres. Le regard du maître des potions est fixé sur le corps allongé, il n'est même pas sûr que le jeune homme passe la nuit, ses poumons sont dans un état déplorables son cœur trop faible, beaucoup trop faible.

-Alors ? demanda Lucius.

Severus le regarda et décide d'être franc.

- Si il passe la nuit et la journée de demain, alors il aura une chance de vivre, et s'il décide de vivre alors ce sera long, très long. Je reste près de lui cette nuit, tu peux aller te coucher.

-Non, je reste tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi Sev.

Deux heures plus tard Severus se lève et va la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, il se regarde dans le miroir et voit une grande lassitude, comment peut-on battre quelqu'un comme ça jour après jour, demain il devra s'occuper de son dos et des autres blessures. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Harry s'agite, derrière ses paupières fermées ses yeux bougent frénétiquement il remue sa tête de gauche à droite, des sons rauques sortent de sa gorge Lucius se lève et appelle Severus, celui-ci accourt près du lit, prend une fiole de potion de sommeil-sans-rêve mais la mâchoire crispée du petit brun l'empêche de lui administrer, le corps tout entier se met à trembler.

Pourtant Harry se sent bien, l'endroit où il se trouve est calme et reposant une douce lumière inonde la pièce, il avance lentement vers trois personnes qui lui font signe, des larmes lui viennent aux yeux, il reconnaît sa mère un doux sourire aux lèvres qui lui tend les bras, il se précipite dedans. Les deux autres personnes s'approchent, Harry regarde son père et lui sourit.

-Papa, maman je vous aime tant.

-Ben et moi, boude le troisième compère.

-Toi aussi Sirius je t'aime.

- Mon cœur nous devons te parler, ton père et moi.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers eux.

-Oui je sais, vous venez me chercher dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Es-tu si heureux de mourir mon fils?

-Ici je suis avec vous, là-bas ce n'est que souffrance !

-Nous savons Harry mais il y a en ce moment deux hommes qui luttent pour te ramener à la vie, deux hommes qui jurent de te protéger et qui se donnent corps et âmes pour toi et même plus.

-Papa, je ne veux pas y retourner.

-Mon amour, mon enfant dit sa mère, tu dois accomplir cette prophétie et mettre toutes tes chances de ton côté, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais pour cela tu ne dois compter que sur Severus et Lucius.

-Ces deux mangemorts ?

-Non Harry, ils ne sont pas mangemorts, ils ne travaillent pas pour Voldemort ni pour Dumbledore, pour l'instant tu es à l'abri, oh méfie-toi de tes amis Hermione et Ron, par contre Neville et Draco sont dignes de confiances.

-Mais Dumbledore!

-Non Harry ce vieux fou te manipule, comme il manipule tout le monde.

-Je dois vraiment retourner là-bas, avec eux.

-Oui mon cœur tu le dois, nous t'aimons Harry, soit heureux.

La voix de ses parents diminue, le plus jeune se rend compte qu'il n'a pas le temps de parler à son parrain.

-ENCORE, crie Lucius.

-CARDIUM PULSA.

Cela fait quatre fois que Severus prononce l'incantation pour faire repartir le cœur du plus jeune, enfin il ouvre en grand la bouche et aspire une goulée d'air, les yeux exorbités reprenant pied dans la vie. Severus lui fait boire une potion pour maintenir le rythme cardiaque, Lucius et lui poussent ensemble un soupir de soulagement, le maître des potions repose la fiole et se retourne vers le lit, là il se fige, sur le mur est écrit. (Je ne veux plus vivre, laissez-moi mourir)

Severus regarde le blond qui lui aussi a vu cette phrase, alors il s'approche de Harry, le prend dans ses bras et le berce doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, il y a tant de douceur dans se geste que le survivant laisse échapper quelques larmes, Lucius s'assoit près d'eux et prend la main du blessé.

-Tu dois vivre Harry chuchote le blond, nous sommes là et plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal, ni ne lèvera la main sur toi, quand a celui qui a fait ça et dès que nous serons au complet nous irons lui rendre une petite visite, et crois-moi ce ne sera pas une visite de courtoisie.

Harry ferme les yeux, il se sent bien dans ses bras et s'endort paisiblement Severus se lève, Lucius prend sa place, l'homme brun regarde son amant tenant le plus jeune pour le protéger de ses cauchemars et il sourit.

-Par merlin, voilà que je deviens poufsoufle.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Un nouvel invité.

Au matin tout est calme dans la chambre, le maître des potions se réveille en premier il est vrai que passer la nuit dans un fauteuil il y a mieux. Severus regarde vers le lit, les deux hommes dorment toujours, il en profite pour aller se doucher et préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'est d'ailleurs la bonne odeur qui réveille le blond, il scrute le visage et le torse du petit brun, bon il respire tout va bien ! Lucius se lève sans faire trop bouger le lit et va lui aussi prendre une douche dans sa chambre, il laisse l'eau couler un bon quart d'heure sur ses membres endoloris il se sèche et s'habille d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull gris.

Heureusement que Severus a pensé à ramener leurs vêtements, il retourne voir Harry bien il dort encore, il descend les quelques marches et arrive à la cuisine il s'assied à table puis se verse un grand bol de thé et fait léviter une assiette d'oeufs brouillés. Le blond mange de bon appétit, le maître des potions le regarde.

-Lucius ?

-Oui, réussi à articuler le blond entre deux bouchées.

-Je veux que tu contactes Remus Lupin aujourd'hui on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, d'ici un jour ou deux nous serons recherchés par les aurors et les mangemorts.

-Bien, je pars de suite après avoir mangé, j'espère simplement que j'aurai le temps de parler avant que Lupin ne me jette un sort mortel.

-Il t'écoutera, montre-lui cette bague, elle appartient à Harry elle représente l'emblème des Potter il la reconnaîtra facilement, pour l'instant Lupin est chez lui à Pré-au-lard il y a acheté une petite maison, celle de la famille Pilgrim.

-Oui je connais l'endroit.

Lucius prend la bague, se lève, sort de la maison et transplane chez Lupin, la maison est à l'écart du village heureusement, car voir Lucius Malfoy déambuler dans pré-au-lard est un peu risqué, avec tous les aurors qui traînent. Le blond s'approche de la maison et tape à la porte, un peu de politesse ne fait de mal à personne pense-t-il, il sait que Lupin est sur ses gardes, normal après tout. La porte s'ouvre, le blond entre et fait deux pas en avant, il sent la baguette du loup-garou dans son dos, aie je suis mal là !

-Lucius Malfoy si je m'attendais ! je ne savais pas que tu étais suicidaire.

L'ancien mangemort se retourne lentement et regarde son interlocuteur.

-Alors, parle Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu là, pour me tuer ? Tu fais le travail de ton maître.

-Il n'est pas mon maître Lupin, Severus m'envoie.

-Severus t'envoie, pourquoi il ne peut pas venir lui-même ?

-Non il doit s'occuper de quelqu'un qui est cher à ton coeur.

-Harry ? Tu sais où il est? Comment je peux avoir confiance en toi, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piége et que tu ne vas pas me livrer à ton maître ?

-Severus m'a dit de te montrer ceci.

Lucius tend l'anneau à Remus qui le prend dans sa main.

-Oui c'est bien l'anneau de Harry, je sens son odeur, où est-il, qu'en avez-vous fait ?

-Si tu veux le voir tu dois me suivre, Severus t'expliquera tout mais surtout tu ne dois avertir personne, tu mettrais sa vie en danger c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Remus se doute bien que Lucius et Severus ne sont pas des mangemorts ni des partisans de l'ordre du phénix sinon l'homme blond n'aurai jamais franchi les limites de son jardin vivant. Le loup décide de le suivre il prend sa cape et sa baguette et sort dans le jardin, là il pose sa main sur le bras du blond et ensemble ils transplanent dans un champ, les deux hommes prennent la direction de la demeure en pierre, l'alarme résonne à l'intérieur, Severus leur ouvre la porte Lucius entre suivit du loup-garou.

-Je veux qu'on m'explique dit le lycanthrope, Severus où est-il ?

-Tais-toi donc Lupin ! Tu vas le réveiller il a eu assez de mal à s'endormir, vient suis-moi.

.

Le loup lui emboîte le pas, monte à l'étage et pénètre dans une chambre spacieuse couleur crème et bordeaux, son regard se porte sur la forme recroquevillée sur le lit, il s'approche lentement des larmes coulent sur ses joues il ne fait rien pour les effacer.

-Par merlin ! Que c'est-il passé, qui a fait cela ?

Remus fixe le visage d'Harry, ses yeux sont boursouflés de gros hématomes violets recouvrent toute la surface de se qui n'est pas couvert par la couverture.

Harry commence à s'agiter, Lucius se précipite vers lui, le petit brun le cherche des yeux et l'agrippe par sa robe, le blond s'allonge près de Harry qui se tend et qui gémit de plus en plus fort pour finir par hurler encore et encore son visage enfoncé dans le cou de Lucius. Le blond lui caresse les cheveux, lui murmure des paroles apaisantes, après les cris les larmes, Lucius le tient contre lui bien serré voulant lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible. Remus incrédule regarde la scène d'un geste il essuie ses larmes, Harry se calme petit à petit mais il refuse de lâcher l'homme blond malgré la douleur dans ses doigts.

-Assieds-toi Lupin, d'abord je m'occupe d'Harry et ensuite nous discuterons.

Le maître des potions va vers la petite table et prend une potion antidouleur, la fait boire délicatement au blessé en le soulevant avec l'aide du blond, ensuite il prend un pot de crème épaisse et s'adresse à harry.

-Nous allons te retourner sur le ventre, je dois appliquer cette crème sur ton dos, je ne te cache pas que même avec la potion antidouleur tu auras mal. Harry je dois le faire tu comprends ?

Le plus jeune plonge son visage dans le cou de Lucius.

-Je reste près de toi souffle l'ancien mangemort.

Severus retourne lentement Harry sur le ventre, descend le drap et la couverture jusqu'à mi-fesses. Remus retient un cri d'horreur dans sa gorge et se dirige en courant à la salle de bain pour vomir son petit-déjeuner.

-Putain celui qui a fait ça est mort pense-t-il.

Il retourne dans la chambre, Severus d'un regard lui demande si ça va, il lui fait signe que oui, le brun ouvre le pot prend de la crème au bout des doigts et commence à l'étaler sur les chairs abîmés et déchiquetés, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire des lanières. Le produit brûle et la douleur fait trembler Harry, il se tient à Lucius, son souffle se fait plus fort, le blond rapproche son visage de celui du plus jeune.

-Je suis là Harry.

Sur le mur des mots apparaissent. (Laissez-moi mourir, je ne suis plus rien) Dans son cou Lucius murmure des mots.

-Jamais nous ne te laisserons mourir, nous sommes liés à toi Severus et moi.

Harry se calme et laisse le maître des potions le soigner.

-Voilà j'ai fini jeune homme, la douleur doit diminuer d'ici cinq minutes.

Harry s'endort, Lucius reste près de lui et ne bouge pas de peur de lui faire mal ou de le réveiller, le maître des potions va se laver les mains à la cuisine et fait signe à Remus de le suivre il obtempère les deux hommes descendent les escaliers.

-Qui ? demande le loup-garou sitôt la porte fermée, Voldemort c'est lui ?

-Son oncle, lâche Severus avec colère.

-Quoi ! Ce gros cachalot, cet immonde bâtard, pourquoi Severus ?

-Apparemment pour eux il est un monstre, pour enlever la magie de son corps il le battait et le torturait, ce porc l'avait attaché dehors dans le froid au bout du jardin, une grosse chaîne autour du cou comme un chien, à part sa vieille couverture miteuse il était nu. Et d'après sa maigreur il ne lui donnait jamais ou rarement à manger, c'est sa magie qui le maintenait en vie, tout cela ne date pas d'hier Lupin.

-Mais dit Remus, personne n'a jamais rien remarqué, j'avais bien vu qu'à la mort de Sirius il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, mais je n'ai pas vu de traces de coups sur lui.

-Moi non plus, je pense que le directeur de l'école était au courant, et qu'il lui jetait un charme de camouflage, ça nous le saurons seulement quand Harry pourra parler et si il le veut. Bien pour l'instant seul sa santé m'importe plus tard nous irons demander des comptes à ses moldus. Passons à autre chose, tend ton bras, je dois te marquer de ma baguette pour que tu puisses entrer et sortir librement de la maison, il te sera interdit d'en faire mention à quiconque.

Severus applique le bout de sa baguette sur le bras de Remus, prononce une incantation, une lumière blanche éclaire la peau du loup-garou.

-Voilà Lupin, il va s'en dire que si tu le désires une chambre t'attend à l'étage pour le temps que tu veux, la maison est très grande il y a de la place pour toi, tu peux visiter libre à toi, oh ! le seul endroit interdit et le laboratoire de potions. Je pense que tu veux rester près de Harry de toute façon tu seras plus en sécurité dans cette demeure.

-Je te remercie je pense que je vais profiter de ton offre. Heu Severus pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour Harry ?

-J'ai une dette envers Lilly, je le lui dois.

-Et Lucius que vient-il faire là dedans ?

-Bien que cela ne te regarde pas je vais te le dire, Lucius est mon amant.

Remus ouvre et referme la bouche.

-Ton, ton amant !

-Oui c'est ça, amant.

Remus est triste subitement, il pense à Sirius, Sirius qui a disparu.

-Ah non le loup ! Pas question que tu penses au cabot, ni même d'en parler, cet homme a fait de ma vie un enfer.

-Oui je sais qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, il était plutôt espiègle non ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas assez payé avec son séjour à Azkaban, plus ses deux années de fuites, puis sa mort derrière le voile, toutes les nuits je le vois tomber Severus, je l'aimais, je l'aimais tant, il me manque encore aujourd'hui, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne pense pas à lui. Remus se reprend, excuses-moi ce sont mes problèmes pas les tiens.

Remus se lève de la chaise lourdement.

- Peux-tu me montrer ma chambre s'il te plaît.

-Prend celle que tu veux sauf la verte, elle est à moi et Lucius.

-Toujours serpentard, rigole le loup-garou.

-Puff ! dit Severus, foutu Griffondor.

Le maître des potions se rend dans la chambre d'Harry, le jeune homme est réveillé, il est en sueur son corps tremble, la douleur semble être revenu, Severus s'approche de la table où se trouve les potions et trouve celle qu'il cherche, le bruit des fioles s'entrechoquant réveille le blond celui-ci tombe dans deux lacs verts plein de souffrance, il pense qu'il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Harry détourne la tête et veut se remettre sur le dos, d'un regard il demande l'approbation de Snape qui s'approche du lit et l'aide à se rallonger, le plus jeune fait une grimace le mal le ronge, Severus porte à ses lèvres la fiole de potion cicatrisante et l'autre d'antidouleur, il soulève le menton du blessé et regarde la blessure autour du cou.

-Très bien, dit-il tout haut l'infection diminue.

L'ancien mangemort s'assoit au bord du lit, prend la main d'Harry dans la sienne, pendant ce temps Lucius se lève, la main de Harry tient toujours sa robe.

-Harry dit Severus, laisse Lucius se lever, je reste près de toi, je ne te quitte pas.

Le petit brun obéi et le lâche, alors sa lèvre tremble et des larmes apparaissent, Severus le laisse, fait le tour du lit et s'allonge à côté de lui, Harry le regarde et après un temps de réflexion plonge son nez dans son cou, sa main vient s'agripper au col de sa robe, les deux hommes s'endorment après que le plus âgé et fait venir sur eux une chaude couverture. Remus ouvre la porte doucement et passe la tête, voyant les deux hommes dormir il la referme un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	3. confidences

Confidences 3

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Lupin ?

Remus sursaute, il lâche la poignée et se retourne.

-Depuis quand Severus est aussi protecteur envers Harry ?

-Allons dans le salon nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Lucius fait demi-tour, descend les marches et s'installe dans un fauteuil confortable, Remus fait de même. Le salon est magnifique tout de pierre apparente, là aussi une grande cheminée est allumée. Deux grands canapés l'un en face de l'autre séparé par une table basse en bois brute posée sur un épais tapis couleur ivoire habillent la pièce. Deux fauteuils dans les tons vert près de la fenêtre aux lourdes tentures ivoire, plusieurs cadres, surtout des portraits mettent une note de couleur, cette pièce est reposante Remus s'y sent bien, il regarde lucius.

-Pourquoi ? demande le loup, pourquoi l'avoir sauver ?

-Tu aurais préféré qu'on le laisse mourir ?

-Non et tu le sais bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Le blond baisse la tête un moment et la relève.

-Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous, pas question de hurler ni de nous insulter.

Lucius le fixe de ses yeux d'orage lui promettant mille morts s'il ne respecte pas sa parole, le loup-garou opine de la tête.

-Je promets dit-il.

Le blond est soulagé, très bien.

-Ce mois de juillet Harry a eu dix-sept ans, il est donc majeur. L'année dernière il était encore sous l'autorité du directeur de Poudlard, il avait beaucoup de retenues avec Severus, Remus lui coupe la parole.

-Oui je me souviens, Harry était toujours fatigué.

Lucius lève la main et lui intime le silence.

-Laisses-moi parler, les questions sont pour plus tard, donc Harry était en retenue tous les week-ends, tout le monde pensait qu'il devait récurer les chaudrons ou copier des lignes, mais non ! Severus lui faisait travailler les sortilèges défensifs et offensifs, Harry s'épuisait très vite et sa magie diminuait rapidement mais il avait atteint un niveau d'attaque et de défense inimaginable même Severus pourtant à un degré supérieur n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, il le dit au directeur de l'école qui ne voulut rien entendre et força Severus à épuiser encore plus le gamin. Le jeune homme ne mangeait plus et se refermait sur lui-même. C'est alors que Severus décida d'ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles, quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas quoi mais il allait trouver, en effet cela ne tarda pas au détour d'un couloir à Poudlard le vieux fou et le ministre Fudge discutaient.

-Avez-vous fait ce que j'avais demandé Fudge ?

-Oui tout a été mis en place, à vingt-deux heures précise cela débutera.

-Bien, nous devons l'anéantir complètement, quand il ne sera plus qu'une loque nous l'enverrons combattre Voldemort.

-Qui allez-vous sacrifier cette fois demanda le ministre de la magie.

-Remus lupin répondit Albus, le coup de grâce.

Severus ce soir là a compris qu'ils voulaient la perte de Harry, que sous la rage d'avoir perdu Lupin celui-ci tuera le mage noir et se laissera mourir ensuite quitte à lui donner un coup de main ou plutôt un coup de baguette, ce qui leurs concéderaient la gloire. Ce soir là Severus m'a appelé, il m'a raconté l'état d'Harry et la conversation qu'il a entendu, nous avons décidé de le protéger et faire en sorte que tu restes en vie.

-Mais alors dit le loup-garou, c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie ce soir là ?

-Oui Lupin qui d'autre ! Nous n'avons plus jamais laissé Harry seul dans Poudlard, c'est Draco et Severus qui se remplaçaient pour le surveiller dans l'école.

Moi à l'extérieur pendant les sorties à Pré-au-lard, nous avions toujours un oeil sur toi au cas où le vieux fou aurait récidivé, le travail n'a pas était facile car ses soi-disant amis étaient cramponnés à ses côtés, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Mais nous avions en place un allié que personne ne pouvait soupçonner, Neville Longdubat, un soir il est allé voir son maître des potions dans les cachots, malgré sa peur il l'a regardé bien en face et lui a dit.

.

-Je vais vous aider à protéger Harry, même de ses faux amis, je vous rapporterai tout ce qu'il se dira dans les dortoirs des rouges et ors, pour les sorties j'aiderai monsieur Malfoy. Voyez-vous je ne suis pas idiot je vois bien tous ce qui se trame je sais que vous le protégez, vous, Malfoy père, Draco maintenant il y aura moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ? A demandé Severus.

-Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a torturé mes parents a répondu Neville, ni tué le parrain de Harry, c'est Fudge et Dumbledore.

-C'est bien dit Lupin, mais ceci ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes si possessif envers Harry, je dirais même tendre.

-Lupin je viens de te l'expliquer.

-Non Lucius, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile par merlin il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûr !

Lucius remue sur son fauteuil mal à l'aise.

-Lucius je veux savoir, je ne hurlerai pas.

-Dis-lui amour.

Les deux hommes tournent la tête vers la porte, Severus est là dans l'encadrement, Remus regarde de nouveau le blond.

Severus tu es sûr de toi, il n'est pas obliger de savoir.

- Dis-lui.

-Comme tu veux, il se tourne vers Remus et d'une seule traite les mots sortent de sa bouche, Severus et moi avons des sentiments pour Harry.

Le regard du blond se fixe sur le loup s'attendant à un mouvement d'horreur ou à des cris, le maître des potions s'approche et se place derrière le blond, pose ses mains sur ses épaules, ils attendent.

-Rien à dire lupin !

Remus les regarde l'un après l'autre, ils sont là attendant sa réaction crispés tous les deux.

-Non dit-il, je veux qu'il soit heureux si vous pouvez faire cela, alors je n'ai rien à dire, cet enfant, non ce jeune homme à trop souffert, prenez-en soin Harry est encore fragile.

Lucius se lève, Severus cours déjà.

-Putain ! dit le blond, l'alarme, vite c'est Harry.

Les trois hommes montent à l'étage en catastrophe et entrent dans la chambre, le petit brun se tord sur le lit, la couverture et le drap gisent par terre, l'oreiller est maculé de sang celui-ci vomi le liquide carmin, ses mains sont crispées sur son torse ses yeux grands ouverts appellent au secours, il a dû mal à respirer.

-Par merlin cri Severus, il se noie dans son sang, Lucius va chercher Gabriel vite c'est urgent.

Le blond cours hors de la pièce sort de la maison et transplane, il revient cinq minutes plus tard avec un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, une beauté à couper le souffle un regard couleur myosotis mais qui vous donne froid dans le dos, la beauté du diable. Le dénommé Gabriel s'approche du lit et voit l'état du blessé, il ordonne à Lucius et Severus de le tenir fermement il enlève sa cape se met à genoux sur le lit pose ses mains sur Harry, là où la douleur est la plus forte.

-Alors ? demande le maître des potions.

-C'est faisable mon ami, mais ce ne sera pas joli à voir, bien ! vous devez le tenir, Lucius les bras et votre ami le loup-garou les jambes, Sev tu vas m'aider.

Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capables sortez maintenant, je ne veux pas de chochottes et surtout ne m'interrompez pas.

L'homme se redresse et enlève sa chemise, il conjure une mallette l'ouvre et fait léviter un scalpel une pince et une fiole au liquide marron, pendant ce temps Remus et Lucius attrapent les membres de Harry.

-Tenez-le, sous aucun prétexte vous ne devez le lâcher, très bien allons-y !

Gabriel prend le scalpel, débouche le flacon et trempe l'instrument tranchant dedans, le liquide à un effet anesthésiant, il en met sur le torse du jeune homme, pose la lame dessus et fait une longue entaille. Remus se demande pourquoi il ne l'endort pas avant ou alors une potion pour la douleur, puis la réponse s'impose dans les deux cas il mourra étouffé.

Harry cherche le regard de Severus et dans un cri le supplie d'arrêter la douleur, les yeux sombres du maître des potions lui demandent pardon.

Gabriel d'un geste précis et net découpe les chairs et écarte les côtes le sang coule à flot.

-Vas-y Severus prend les pinces, retire les côtes enfoncées dans les poumons.

Pendant que Gabriel maintient les chairs, l'ancien mangemort prend la pince et retire les deux côtes une par une, Harry sombre dans l'inconscience. Remus a la nausée.

Les deux trous soignés Gabriel se coupe le poignet puis fait couler son sang sur la plaie, celle-ci se cicatrise au fur et à mesure que le sang s'écoule. Le corps du petit brun tremble violement. Le médicomage lui fait boire le contenue d'une petite fiole au liquide bleu, Harry s'apaise et l'on voit sous la peau les os se remettrent en place. Les quatre hommes poussent un soupir de soulagement, le coeur de Harry c'est remit à battre normalement.

-C'est juste un effet de la potion, rien de bien sérieux rassure Gabriel.

Le souffle du blessé devient régulier, des larmes coulent dans son cou, ses muscles se détendent.

-Vous pouvez le lâcher, c'est fini maintenant.

Remus et Lucius le libère leurs mains sont engourdies, Severus se précipite à la salle de bain et ferme la porte, les mains de chaque côté du lavabo il essaye d'arrêter ses tremblements, il ouvre le robinet pour nettoyer le sang qui macule ses mains, il lève les yeux et se regarde dans le miroir, il y revoit Harry qui souffre, d'un coup de poing il le brise.

Dans la pièce voisine Lucius sursaute et va rejoindre son amant qu'il prend dans ses bras.

-Nous avons failli le perdre Lucius, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû appeler Gabriel plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt.

-Sev tu as fait ce que tu as pu, ne te blâme pas amour il est sauvé maintenant et en grande partie grâce à toi, nous allons le remplumer et surtout le dorloter.

Le maître des potions lève la tête et embrasse son amant, jamais il ne pourra regretter le jour où il a rencontré Lucius, les deux hommes sortent de la salle de bain, Gabriel avise la main blessée de l'homme brun, il la lui prend d'office et nettoie les profondes coupures.

-Remus s'approche du médicomage, vous êtes un vampire n'est-ce pas ?

-Un maître guérisseur vampire, à votre service enfin plutôt au service de Severus qui m'a un jour sauvé la vie, je lui dois une reconnaissance éternelle, quand il a besoin de moi je viens. Revenons à notre malade, il n'est pas passé loin les poumons vont bien, dans une semaine il n'y paraîtra plus, Severus tous les matins tu lui donnes une fiole de carpix-costal, le brun hoche la tête.

-Pour ce qui est du cœur ? demande l'homme brun.

-C'est plus complexe, il est fatigué je ne peux rien faire tu as déjà fait ce qu'il fallait Severus, repos total et complet avec tout ce qu'il a subit !

S'il se réveille ce soir donne lui à manger, une bonne alimentation et pas de la soupe ou de la compote, des viandes rouges hachés du consistant quoi !

Ensuite se cœur est fatigué certes, mais rempli d'amour, il est tellement rempli qu'il en est saturé.

Gabriel regarde Lucius et Severus.

-Vous aimez ce gamin n'est-ce pas ? Pas la peine de nier.

Les deux hommes acquiescent.

-Alors donnez-lui de la tendresse, prenez-le dans vos bras à chaque fois qu'il vous le demandera, laissez-le pleurer sur vous, tenez-lui la main si il a peur, ne crier pas après lui, pas de reproche, et il va s'en dire pas de coups.

Gabriel reçoit deux regards noirs.

-Oh, il a peur de l'eau et du noir aussi ainsi que des gestes brusques, il va s'attacher à vous deux, ne le laisser pas tomber il ne s'en remettra pas.

-Mais comment sait-il tout ça ? demande Remus.

-C'est mon métier monsieur le loup-garou, je dois partir, je crois que tout va bien maintenant, si tu as besoin de moi Severus je serai là dans la minute. Tout va bien mon ami dit Gabriel à l'oreille de Severus en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être venu si vite, c'était important pour moi.

-Au revoir Lucius !

Puis il se tourne Remus et lui tend la main, surpris celui-ci la prend et la serre, j'espère vous revoir vous êtes très beau, et vous me plaisez.

- Etes-vous toujours aussi direct ?

-Quand quelqu'un me tient à cœur, oui toujours.

Le vampire lâche la main de Remus et disparaît de la chambre, les trois hommes restent interloqués.

-Mais je croyais que les lycanthropes et les vampires ne s'entendaient pas dit Lucius d'une voix basse.

-Oui, moi aussi Lucius, apparemment Lupin a fait grosse impression sur Gabriel, je crois en plus que c'est réciproque.

Le loup-garou baisse la tête flatté, mais honteux quand même.

-Je ne pense pas le revoir dit Lupin.

-Aller je vais chercher à manger pour le bel endormi, dit le maître des potions.

Severus descend les marches et entre dans la cuisine, sort un morceau de viande qu'il poêle, prépare une belle pêche bien juteuse qu'il découpe en quartier, un bon verre de jus de citrouille, place le tout sur un plateau qu'il fait léviter derrière lui, le maître des potions retourne dans la chambre d' Harry dépose d'un geste de la main le plateau sur une petite table. Le jeune homme est réveillé, l'homme brun découpe la viande en petit morceaux puis surélève Harry contre les oreillers et lui caresse la joue.

-Je t'apporte de quoi te nourrir, nous allons y aller en douceur au début pour te réhabituer à la nourriture.

Morceaux par morceaux, avec patience le jeune homme avale toute sa viande et boit son verre de jus de citrouille, Severus approche des lèvres de Harry la pêche celui-ci refuse, le maître des potions n'insiste pas, il est content et le lui montre en le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est bien Harry je suis fier de toi.

Le petit brun esquisse un sourire dans le cou de Severus, ses bras entourent sa taille, il y est tellement bien qu'il s'endort, Severus le repose sur l'oreiller Le recouvre chaudement, ranime le feu dans la cheminée et s'installe dans le fauteuil près du lit regardant le visage très marqué d'Harry. Quand est-ce que sa haine pour Harry a changé pour devenir de l'amour ? Probablement l'année de ses dix-sept ans, Lucius et lui devaient le surveiller à une sortie à Pré-au-lard Harry était déjà très épuisé physiquement et moralement il traînait les pieds derrière ses camarades et profitant qu'on ne faisait pas attention à lui Harry s'enfuit vers la cabane hurlante.

On le suivait de loin à coup sûr il allait faire une bêtise malgré sa faiblesse il allait vite, arriver à la cabane nous grimpons les marches silencieusement, un cri nous avertis qu'ils fallaient se dépêcher, Lucius fracassa la porte je me précipitais sur Harry il gisait sur le sol crasseux les yeux clos une fiole vide reposée dans sa main. Je portais le flacon à mes narines.

Par merlin ! Lucius à côté de moi regardait Harry désespéré, mon cœur saignait pour le jeune homme c'est à ce moment là avec Lucius que nous avons compris que nos sentiments pour le survivant avaient changé, ce jour là nous lui avons sauvé la vie nous l'avons ramené inconscient à l'infirmerie. De retour dans les cachots nous avons décidé de garder pour nous nos sentiments, de continuer plus que jamais à le protéger, le voir souffrir jour après jour était un vrai supplice.

Revenant au présent Severus se rend compte que ses sentiments pour Harry sont plus fort, mais il n'en parlera pas au plus jeune, celui-ci s'enfuirai en courant.

Le petit brun commence à s'agiter, le maître des potions lui prend la main et doucement la lui caresse du pouce, Harry s'apaise, Severus sourit attendri quand le plus jeune ramène sa main sur sa joue, le reste de l'après-midi passe tranquillement.

Severus se réveille brusquement, il entend du bruit en bas, il regarde son ange endormi, retire sa main se lève et sort de la chambre le bruit vient de la cuisine, Severus descend et entre dans la pièce.

-Eh bien que fais-tu de bon à souper Lupin ?

Remus un tablier autour de la taille s'affaire devant les fourneaux.

-J'ai sorti du veau pour Harry et de la semoule au lait, pour nous ce sera un bon ragoût de boeuf aux carottes, je lui en garde une part s'il a une petite faim cette nuit.

-En tout cas ça sent bon, merci Lupin.

- Oh décide-toi Severus, Remus ou Lupin.

-D'accord je fais un effort pour Remus.

-Comment va Harry, Severus ?

-Pour l'instant il dort encore.

-Hum ! Quelle bonne odeur que voilà !

Remus et Severus se retournent comme un seul homme et aperçoivent Gabriel adossé contre la porte.

-As-tu oublié quelque chose demande le maître des potions.

Le vampire passe outre le ton ironique de Severus.

-Non mon ami, je suis venu voir ton nouveau protégé.

-Lequel raille le brun.

Remus se sent viser et pique un fard enlève avec maladresse son tablier et retourne vers ses casseroles. Severus sort de la cuisine en se demandant comment Gabriel peut entrer chez lui sans déclancher l'alarme de la maison, il file voir Lucius l'ancien mangemort rentre dans sa chambre le blond est endormi ses longs cheveux caressent son dos. Lucius repose sur le ventre, les bras repliaient sous l'oreiller, le drap sur les reins, Severus se déshabille et le rejoint il se serre contre lui pose sa main sur sa hanche, main qui commence une douce caresse sur le dos du blond puis sur le flanc.

-Continue Sev.

Celui-ci lui embrasse la nuque puis l'épaule Lucius se retourne le tire à lui et l'embrasse, l'air est chargé de désir. Les mains de Severus ne sont pas sages, elles se promènent sur les fesses du blond.

-Prends-moi susurre Lucius à l'oreille du brun, ce soir je ne veux pas de tendresse.

Severus se place entre ses jambes et le pénètre en une seule fois, le blond gémit de douleur Severus s'arrête attend que son amant soit prêt. D'un coup de hanche Lucius lui fait savoir qu'il peut continuer alors le brun le pilonne avec force toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Ils ont besoin de ça tous les deux pour évacuer le stress le blond tient les draps dans ses doigts serrés. L'homme brun râle de plaisir il soulève son amant attrape son sexe et imprime un va-et-vient très violent, Severus vient dans un cri Lucius le suit dans la seconde, le maître des potions le prend dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'ai fait mal mon amour.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner dit tout bas Lucius contre les lèvres de son amant.

Severus l'embrasse, ils se lèvent et vont prendre une douche Lucius passe devant, hum, à croquer pense Severus.

.

Dans la cuisine Remus ne sait plus où se mettre, ni quoi faire, Gabriel et lui ont entendu les cris de plaisir des deux amants.


	4. Chapter 4

Le calvaire n'est pas fini 4

-En voilà deux qui ne s'ennuient pas dit le vampire.

Il se rapproche de Remus tel un courant d'air, celui-ci frémit il est vrai que le vampire est magnifique. Ses pantalons noirs enserre sa taille fine, ses bottes montantes et sa veste longue en cuir sont sur lui tout simplement divin, une chemise blanche dont trois boutons sont ouvert font apercevoir un torse imberbe. Ses longs cheveux sont attachés sur son dos en une tresse épaisse cette vision est pour Remus enchanteresse d'ailleurs son corps commence à réagir.

-Pas bon ça Remus ! Concentre-toi sur autre chose, ses lèvres ? Non trop tentatrices, mais enfin concentre-toi mais pas sur lui pense le loup-garou, voyons Fol-œil et Mac-Go, hou lala franchement je préfère ne pas y penser trop moche, oh voilà qu'il me parle, hein quoi ?

-Je disais, si ce que vous voyez vous plaisez ?

Je rougis encore plus, bon faut que j'arrête de me prendre pour un homard cuit je suis un loup-garou quand même.

-Et, dit le vampire.

-Vous êtes un vampire !

Ben oui je sais ce que je suis.

Remus lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais que vous savez, mais les loups ne s'entendent pas avec les vampires.

-Justement il faut une première fois à tout répond Gabriel.

-Je vous plais tant que ça, ou vous voulez simplement vous amuser avec moi, vous savez qu'un lycanthrope n'aime qu'une seule fois et c'est pour la vie.

Remus dit Gabriel, tais-toi.

Un courant d'air, le loup se retrouve collé contre un torse puissant et une bouche impérieuse prend possession de la sienne, Remus se laisse faire après tout il y a tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas embrassé, ni même désiré. Gabriel approfondit le baiser, les deux hommes se laissent complètement envahir par le plaisir d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs mains se caressent.

-Hum hum !

Severus se signale, les deux hommes se séparent, Remus recule un peu gêné.

-Le dîner est servi annonce-t-il.

-Tu restes Gabriel demande Lucius, il voit bien que le vampire n'a pas envie de partir.

-Si on m'invite bien sûr, ainsi je reste plus longtemps près de mon loup.

Severus d'un geste de sa baguette met la table les plats se posent automatiquement dessus, le maître des potions prend le plateau repas de Harry et se dirige vers sa chambre, parvenu dans la pièce l'homme allume des torches supplémentaire, il en laisse toujours deux au cas où Harry se réveille et panique, le jeune homme effectivement est réveillé et le regarde avec un air ennuyé, Severus se dépêche de déposer le plateau et s'approche de lui.

-Harry quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune baisse les yeux, puis il regarde en direction de la salle de bain.

-Oh bien sûr attend je vais te porter, il enlève le drap et affiche une mine surprise, Harry devient rouge pivoine, ne t'en fait pas Harry ça peut arriver à tout le monde, Severus le prend dans ses bras et le dépose sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Je te laisse seul ?

Le petit brun lui fait signe que oui,

- Quand tu as fini appelle-moi.

Une fois la porte fermée Harry s'occupe de son problème mais pas facile avec des pansements aux doigts. Le plus jeune repense aux deux hommes dans la chambre à côté de la sienne qui se sont aimés aussi intensément. C'est de leur faute d'abord ! Par merlin que c'est bon de se laisser aller. Harry se lève avec peine son dos le fait souffrir il va jusqu'au lavabo et se lave, il a besoin d'une douche mais il n'est pas prêt pour ça.

Harry prend une serviette et s'en ceint la taille il ne veut pas se montrer plus que nécessaire son corps est tellement maigre son âme est noir, il est laid en dedans et en dehors. Le survivant se met à trembler sur ses jambes et tombe sur le carrelage une douleur traverse ses genoux, il ne peut retenir un cri de détresse ses larmes coulent de plus en plus il ne peut s'arrêter une épave, il est devenu un moins que rien quelqu'un qu'on fait manger qu'on porte pour se soulager pourquoi ils s'occupent de lui ils devraient le laisser crever.

Severus ouvre la porte le trouve par terre en pleure le serre dans ses bras sans un mot. Harry étouffe ses larmes dans la robe de l'homme brun, puis se calme.

-Je suis horrible, je ne ressemble plus à rien, gémit le plus jeune.

-Ne dis pas ça Harry, nous allons nous occuper de toi tellement bien que.

-Non je resterai comme cela.

-Je t'en prie ne baisse pas les bras, laisses-nous une chance de t'aider.

Severus se lève soulève Harry et le porte sur son lit.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi souper et une potion revitalisante, ensuite un bon massage des jambes.

Harry mange avec difficulté mais en prenant son temps il finit son plat, le maître des potions va chercher Lucius et un pot de crème dans son laboratoire. Les deux hommes remontent les escaliers et rentrent dans la chambre, chacun d'un côté du lit s'affaire à masser les muscles du plus jeune.

-Commence par le mollet Lucius, puis remonte doucement par de longs massages.

Harry se laisse faire heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui, la gêne d'être nu devant eux s'enfuit aussi il regarde les deux hommes le blond et le brun qui s'activent sur ses jambes, ils lui ont sauvé la vie, pas un de ses amis ne l'a fait pour lui, ni Hermione ni Ron, ni même Dumbledore.

Ils l'ont tous abandonné, une larme coule sur sa joue.

-Tu as mal Harry ? demande Lucius inquiet.

- Non dit-il tout bas.

Lucius se rapproche et lui sèche les larmes.

-Ne pleure pas dis-nous ce qui te chagrine.

Harry fait non de la tête et ramène le drap sur lui, se tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux, il n'a pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ni des mauvais traitements qu'il a reçu, non jamais il n'en parlera. Les deux hommes le laissent tranquille et repartent vers la cuisine avec le plateau. Severus s'assied et mange en silence, Remus demande si tout va bien, Lucius lui répond que ce ne sera pas facile mais que Harry a parlé un peu.

-J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir dit le loup-garou.

Le maître des potions se lève, débarrasse la table d'un coup de baguette et sort de la pièce.

-Allons boire un dernier verre, propose Lucius.

Tout le monde accepte, ils se rendent au salon, prennent place sur les canapés devant la cheminée où brûle un bon feu.

-Demain c'est noël dit Remus, Harry ne sera pas en état de le fêter, je sais que ces jours-là ses moldus l'enfermaient dans son placard.

-Quoi ! Crie Severus, tu ne l'as jamais dit.

Sous le coup de la colère le maître des potions se lève et toise Remus l'œil mauvais.

- Severus laisse-moi continuer, quand je l'ai demandé à Harry il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas vrai

.

-Alors qui te l'a dit ? demande Lucius.

-Sirius, ne me demande pas comment il l'a su, bref je pense qu'on pourrait faire un petit souper dans sa chambre et je me débrouille pour qu'il est un ou deux cadeaux pour le vingt-cinq au pied de son lit.

-Je m'occupe des cadeaux dit Gabriel, je te signale Remus que tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors.

-D'accord comme tu veux, donc je m'occupe du repas.

-Moi je décore un peu la chambre cette nuit dit Lucius.

Severus fait venir les verres et le wisky-pur-feu, chacun se sert.

-Bien, quel genre de cadeau achète-t-on à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et demi, Severus une idée peut être ?

-Une grosse boîte de chocolat, je sais qu'il aime les sucreries et un nécessaire à dessin.

-Et toi Lucius ? Un livre sur le quidditch et puis ?

-Prends-lui quelques vêtements à la mode je te fais confiance pour les choisir.

-Remus si j'ai bien compris un écritoire avec des parchemins, plume et encre multicolore et des bonbons de Berthie crochue.

-La liste est complète, demain je me rendrai à Pré-au-lard.

Il se fait tard le vampire se lève, pose ses yeux sur Remus et disparaît dans un grand mouvement de cape, le loup-garou sort de la pièce un courant d'air deux lèvres froides sur les siennes, une langue gourmande demandant l'entrée, des lèvres qui s'ouvrent et un baiser qui n'en finit pas, tellement bien, tellement trop.

-Gabriel nous devons parler je…. nous ne devons pas continuer, s'il te plaît écoute-moi !

Un autre courant d'air, plus personne.

Remus se secoue et monte voir Harry, il s'approche du lit et s'assied dans le fauteuil, le jeune homme dort mais son sommeil est agité.

-Enfant, tu as tant souffert j'aimerai que tes jours soient meilleurs, un jour viendra où j'espère que ce sera le cas.

Remus reste près d'Harry pendant plus d'une heure à le regarder dormir puis il se lève l'embrasse sur le front et part se coucher. Severus dort déjà depuis un bon moment Lucius est à la cuisine d'un geste il réchauffe une assiette de ragoût pour Harry une fois le tout sur un plateau il monte à l'étage et se dirige vers la chambre. Il pose le repas sur la petite table et attend que le petit brun se réveille, cinq minutes plus tard le blond s'endort sur le fauteuil. Dans la nuit le blessé gémit une douleur insupportable dans le dos. Il repousse les draps des pieds et se tourne sur le ventre pour ne pas avoir de frottement sur ses plaies et appelle Lucius ou Severus il ne sait pas qui est là. malgré le faible son de sa voix, le blond accourt aussitôt.

-Harry où as-tu mal ?

-Dos, articule difficilement Harry.

D'un coup de baguette Lucius appelle Severus il n'a pas longtemps à attendre celui-ci déboule dans la chambre avec une fiole et un pot de crème dans les mains, il voit le plus jeune qui se tord de douleur et la sueur couler le long du corps, le maître des potions l'aide à boire le contenue de la fiole, elle fait effet rapidement Harry en pleure de soulagement.

Severus le laisse se remettre doucement et dix minutes plus tard il lui étale la crème sur le dos la faisant bien pénétrer, une fois fini Harry ramène le drap sur lui, il n'aime pas que l'on voit son corps décharné cela le met au supplice. Les deux hommes se jettent un regard triste mais ne disent rien.

-Es-tu d'attaque pour manger Harry ?

-Pas faim bougonne le jeune.

-Même si je te dis que c'est Remus qui a cuisiné ce délicieux ragoût.

Aussitôt Harry lève la tête, Remus est là ?

-Oui en ce moment il dort dit Lucius.

-Pourquoi demande Harry.

-Parce qu'il est fatigué.

-Mais non pourquoi il est là ?

-Je suis allé le chercher, il était en danger, et puis nous savions que cela te ferai plaisir de le voir on lui a proposé de venir vivre ici et il a accepté.

-Il n'est pas venu me voir dit tristement Harry.

-Si dit Severus mais à chaque fois tu dormais, sauf la fois où Gabriel est venu pour te soigner.

-Gabriel, qui est Gabriel ? demande Harry.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Non, ce n'est pas grave ça reviendra tout seul, maintenant essaies de manger ça fera plaisir à Remus et à Lucius.

-D'accord, dit le plus jeune.

Lentement très lentement à force de patience il termine son assiette de ragoût, Severus le regarde cela fait deux jours qu'il mange, ses intestins se refont.

-Severus ! oh Severus tu es dans la lune.

-Hein ! Quoi non.

-Allez viens dit Lucius, je te fais un petit thé, allons dans la cuisine.

Il ramasse le plateau, souhaite une bonne nuit à Harry l'embrasse sur le front, attrape Severus par le bras et descend l'escalier, le maître des potions s'assoie, soucieux.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande le blond.

-Rien tout va bien.

-Sev arrête ! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

Lucius essaie de ne pas le brusquer, il voit que c'est difficile pour le brun de parler.

-J'ai remarqué en soignant Harry le premier jour, que du sang coulait de ses jambes fait-il tout bas.

-Oui dit Lucius tout son corps était en sang.

-Non dit l'homme en soupirant se sang sortait de ses fesses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sev ?

-Tu n'as pas compris s'énerve le brun.

-Oui j'ai compris et ne cries pas on peut t'entendre, pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé ?

-D'un il ne le dira pas, je crois que son oncle le violé quand il était inconscient, c'est à dire à chaque fois qu'il le battait.

-Par merlin manquait plus que ça, tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

-Oui je pense qu'il le sait.

-Qu'allons-nous faire Severus ?

-Pour l'instant rien mais demain la nature fera le reste vu ce qu'il a mangé.

-Oh c'est pour ça que tu réfléchissais tout à l'heure ?

-Oui je n'ose imaginer ce par quoi il va passer, je file au laboratoire préparer une crème cicatrisante.

Finalement ils ne boivent pas de thé, Severus part, Lucius se sert un grand verre de wisky-pur-feu, demain ne sera pas un bon noël pour Harry. Le blond sait qu'il ne dornira pas il se dirige vers la chambre de Harry, ouvre la porte doucement, sort sa baguette et referme la porte il tourne sur lui-même jette un regard d'ensemble sur la chambre et se lance, les sorts fusent, rouges verts bleus ors au bout de quinze minutes l'homme s'arrête et regarde le résultat.

Un petit sapin trône près de la fenêtre décoré de boules multicolores et de guirlandes, de petits anges blonds font des signes à Lucius ceux-ci accrochés dans les branches s'amusent. Des bougies ajoutent un éclairage doux, une belle étoile dorée domine le tout. La cheminée a parée ses couleurs, des chaussettes suspendues et des branches de houx la garnissent, mais voilà la plus belle création de Lucius, un magnifique ciel de neige dont les flocons tombent dans la chambre et disparaissent dans le plancher content de lui Lucius regarde Harry, le jeune homme dort toujours.

-Demain mon ange aura une belle surprise, il ne manque que les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Fier de lui Lucius descend rejoindre Severus, justement celui-ci a fini la crème, délicatement il la met dans un pot.

-As-tu décoré la chambre ?

- Oui, veux-tu voir ?

- Non Lucius, il nous reste trois heures de sommeil, prenons-les mon ange, demain la journée sera dure et éprouvante, je n'aime pas le voir souffrir.

-Moi non plus Sev, moi non plus.

Les deux hommes regagnent leur chambre et s'endorment.


	5. la colére de Remus 5

4 La colère de Remus.

Remus se lève le premier tout est calme dans la maison, il gagne la cuisine et décide de préparer le petit-déjeuner de Harry. Le loup lui fait du pain perdu une bonne tasse de thé un jus de citrouille puis prend le tout et monte dans la chambre du plus jeune. Le loup ranime le feu d'un coup de baguette après avoir déposé le plateau sur la petite table.

-Bonjour Remus croasse Harry.

-Harry tu es réveillé s'écrie le loup-garou avec entousiathme.

-Ben oui j'ai faim moi.

Remus rigole.

-Tien voilà ton petit-déjeuner, mais d'abord un gros câlin à son tonton Remus.

Harry le prend dans ses bras et rigole de bon cœur.

-Je suis content que tu sois là Remus.

-Moi aussi Harry allez mange, j'entends ton ventre qui gargouille.

Le jeune homme prend l'assiette et dévore le tout, Lupin reste une heure à bavarder de tout et de rien, Severus entre dans la chambre de Harry reposé et douché.

-Bien dit Remus, je vous laisse j'ai un repas à préparer, à tout à l'heure Harry.

-Tu as mangé ? demande Severus inquiet.

-Oui j'avais faim ce matin et le pain perdu de Remus est un régal.

-Hein ! Par merlin du pain perdu ! Mais je n'en ai pas eu il ne restait que du thé.

Harry s'amuse, il aime voir Severus plaisanter.

-Voyons voir tes mains, je vais enlever les pansements normalement tous tes os doivent avoir repris leur place.

Severus libère les doigts de la prison de tissu et les fait bouger un par un, il prend une fiole fait couler un peu d'huile sur ses mains les frottent l'une contre l'autre et masse les doigts du plus jeune. Au début la douleur afflue mais par la suite les mains du maître des potions font des merveilles, Harry soupire de bien être et ferme les yeux. Severus sourit et arrête le massage, il soulève le menton du blessé et regarde le cou, il va devoir laver les plaies toutes les plaies et le meilleur moyen est de lui faire prendre un bain. Problèmes en perspectives mais le plus dure n'est pas là. Harry se tortille et détourne le regard.

-Veux-tu aller à la salle de bain ?

-Oui répond le plus jeune.

-Bien je te porte, tu n'es pas encore assez solide pour marcher.

Severus le pose sur un petit tabouret, le regarde sort et ferme la porte. Un long moment plus tard des gémissements filtrent à travers la porte, puis se sont des cris de douleur Severus se précipite ouvre la porte et soulève Harry de la cuvette. Le jeune homme fait une hémorragie, il appelle Lucius par magie mais celui-ci est déjà là avec Remus sur ses talons, depuis en bas ils avaient entendu les cris du petit brun. Lucius entre le premier dans la salle de bain et comprend ce qui est arrivé, par merlin pense-t-il tout se sang comment un corps si petit peut en avoir autant. Harry hurle dans les bras de Severus et le sang coule toujours le long de ses jambes, l'homme aperçoit Remus et lui ordonne de sortir.

-Lucius apporte-moi le pot de crème violette et la potion bleue.

Le blond d'un accio fait venir les pots demandés, puis il referme sur eux trois la porte de la salle de bain et ajoute un sort de silence.

-Ouvre la fiole, fais-la boire à Harry.

Le jeune est toujours agrippé à Severus finalement sous la douleur le blessé s'évanouit. L'homme en profite pour l'allonger doucement sur l'épais tapis de bain, saisit le pot de crème et soigne l'intimité du jeune homme puis à l'aide d'un gant il nettoie ses jambes et ses fesses. Les saignements diminuent et enfin s'arrêtent, Severus le relave une nouvelle fois lui enfile un peignoir blanc et le prend dans ses bras. Lucius ouvre la porte le visage pâle, Remus se précipite vers eux.

- Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Severus je veux savoir, laisse-moi entrer.

Le blond regarde le maître des potions et laisse passer le loup, celui-ci voit Harry évanouit dans les bras de Severus, tout se sang par terre et dans la cuvette ! Remus regarde Harry et le sang puis Severus puis encore le sang si rouge par terre et enfin le pot de crème violette. Alors là il comprend, il sort de la chambre en courant dévale les escaliers puis se précipite dehors, il court longtemps ses poumons lui font mal, il trébuche tombe et hurle, il hurle des heures, il hurle pour Harry tout son corps lui fait mal, il n'a pas pu le protéger.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, il répète ses mots comme une litanie puis il s'arrête épuisé d'avoir tant crié et pleuré, quelqu'un s'approche de lui et le prend par les épaules.

-Tu ne pouvais savoir Remus.

-Si, j'aurai dû être là et le protéger tu comprends, je ne l'ai pas fait je l'ai abandonné, je suis fautif.

-Viens rentrons tu as un dîner de noël à finir, j'ai ramené les cadeaux pour Harry donnons-lui un peu de bonheur aujourd'hui.

Gabriel soulève le menton du loup-garou.

-Tu ne dois pas être triste ou montrer de la pitié, ne lui fait pas voir que tu es au courant seul Severus le sait, c'est ce que nous devons lui faire croire pour lui c'est une honte quelque chose qu'il veut cacher à tout prix. Il en souffre Remus, cette blessure là ne guérira jamais.

-Je ne lui en parlerai pas, jamais mais ma vengeance sera sanglante, il va payer ça oui il va payer.

Remus se lève et ils repartent vers la maison, le vampire tenant la main du loup.

Gabriel monte à l'étage et Remus à la cuisine, il doit continuer le repas, mais le cœur n'y est pas, pourtant il se secoue, il se doit de préparer le meilleur dîner de noël pour Harry afin que cette journée ne soit pas complètement gâchée.

Gabriel repense à la colère de Remus, comment un homme si doux peut dégager autant de rage. Le vampire tape à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et entre, Lucius a nettoyé la salle d'eau, Severus a transformé un fauteuil en roking chair et se laisse bercer doucement avec Harry dans les bras.

-Tout va bien dit Gabriel, il ne dira rien il est dans cuisine, il fera bonne figure mais quelque chose c'est brisé en lui Severus et ça c'est pour la vie. Le brun baisse la tête il regarde son ange dormir, celui-ci tient dans sa main la robe du maître des potions, l'homme est anéanti.

-Il s'en sortira Severus, nous sommes là maintenant, il est fort et nous le rendrons encore plus fort lui dit Lucius.

-Oui tu as raison amour nous allons le rendre plus fort et trembler ceux qui on causé sa perte et sa douleur.

Dans un brouillard cotonneux Harry se réveille il est si bien, il garde les yeux clos et sa joue sur le torse du professeur. Le jeune homme respire son odeur de fleurs et d'herbes qui lui titillent les narines, lui ne le juge pas ne le rabaisse pas, pourtant la honte est là, elle le ronge de l'intérieur. Il sait que son oncle a profité de lui pendant qu'il était inconscient, la douleur était là quand il revenait à lui. Le sang qui coulait, il se sent sale, il ne pouvait même pas se défendre !

Severus fait signe à Lucius et à Gabriel de sortir, les hommes comprennent et quittent la chambre sans un bruit, ils rejoignent Remus à la cuisine qui est assis à la table et boit une tasse de thé, le blond et le vampire s'assoient près de lui.

-Alors ? Demande Remus.

-Il se réveille, voir Severus seul le mettra peut-être en confiance.

Harry n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, il a peur du regard du maître des potions.

-Harry, dit l'homme, je sais que tu es réveillé nous devons parler mon ange.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux, son ange !

-Harry pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

-Pas facile, dit le plus jeune d'une voix basse.

-Te rappelles-tu quand ?

Après un long silence Harry chuchote.

-Tous les jours, et je ne veux plus jamais en parler, plus jamais, jamais !

-D'accord ne t'agites pas, désolé je ne t'en parlerai plus mon ange encore une chose, je dois te donner des soins.

Le plus jeune se raidit dans ses bras.

Harry je dois le faire tu risques une autre hémorragie, cela restera entre nous je te le promets, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je serai doux.

-Personne ne saura vous jurez !

-Oui tu as ma promesse.

Severus se lève et dépose Harry dans son lit à ce moment là le jeune homme aperçoit le sapin de noël, son regard de myope fait le tour de la pièce pour lui tout est flou. Severus le soigne et le couvre, Harry s'endort Gabriel en profite pour revenir et dépose les cadeaux de noël de Harry au pied du sapin, il ressort de la chambre sans faire de bruit non sans avoir jeté un œil sur le blessé. En bas les hommes discutent, Harry se réveille la douleur l'empêche de dormir il se tourne vers le sapin.

« Noël déjà pense-t-il, jamais il n'a eu de noël, Dumbledore s'arrangeait toujours pour le renvoyer chez ses moldus pendant les vacances malgré les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait.

« Voyons Harry disait-il, il ne te traite pas si mal, le jeune homme ne disait rien car il savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis »

Harry lève les yeux au plafond et voit cette neige tomber c'est magnifique, la neige brille et tombe légère l'un après l'autre les flocons tourbillonnent, une main prend la sienne, il sursaute.

-Tout va bien Harry, alors ma décoration te plaît ? demande Lucius.

-Oui, cette neige c'est heu, c'est super beau, rien que ça c'est mon plus beau noël.

-Harry laisse tes mauvais souvenirs de côté pense à toi, c'est ta journée dit Severus qui vient d'arriver avec Gabriel, Remus a cuisiné un super dîner.

Harry regarde Gabriel.

-Merci monsieur de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Le plaisir est pour moi Harry Potter et puis quand Severus a besoin de moi je viens, ce n'est pas pour tout le monde que je me dérange jeune homme, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait pour toi et appelle-moi Gabriel, monsieur ça me vieillit.

Lucius ricane et Severus étouffe un rire derrière sa main.

-Veux-tu ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant ? demande Remus qui les a rejoint.

-Oh ! J'ai un cadeau c'est vrai pour moi, un vrai avec des rubans et du papier.

Le vampire rigole du plaisir évident du plus jeune, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de présents, le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

-Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ? À la limite du ridicule.

Severus et Lucius jettent un regard noir à Gabriel.

-Mais non ne te méprends pas, c'est ton enthousiasme qui me fait rire je ne me moque pas de toi.

-C'est que je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux dit le plus jeune.

-Jamais ! S'étonne Gabriel et pour ton anniversaire ?

-Ni anniversaire ni noël.

-Par merlin, mais qui sont tes moldus, des sans cœurs.

Le petit brun ne répond pas, Severus arrive avec un paquet enrubanné et le tend à Harry.

-Voyons ce que le père noël t'a apporté dit Remus.

-Mus j'ai dix-sept ans et demi, il y a longtemps que je n'y crois plus rigole le blessé.

Lucius prend deux autres paquets sous le sapin et les dépose sur le lit près d'Harry, puis il se frotte les mains de contentement.

-On dirait un gosse ! dit Remus.

Harry ouvre ses cadeaux, du premier il en sort de magnifiques vêtements, deux chemises en soie des jeans, deux pull-overs, des tee-shirts, une écharpe, une cape des chaussures, une paire de basket, des boxers, des chaussettes. Jamais il n'a vu d'aussi beau vêtement à lui rien qu'à lui, il plonge son nez dedans et respire la bonne odeur du neuf.

-Harry ouvre les autres !

Il lève la tête et aperçoit d'autre cadeaux sur son lit, le jeune homme dépose les vêtements à côté de lui avec précaution, il sort d'autres paquets un livre de quidditch, une autre écharpe, une cape d'hiver, un balai une pure merveille avec son manche en merisier, sa forme aérodynamique le tout livré avec sa trousse de polissage. Harry est ému, Gabriel s'approche et lui tend une petite pochette en velours noir, le jeune homme l'ouvre et en retire une fiole à la couleur irisée or et argent, Severus la regarde et pousse un hoquet de stupeur.

-Gabriel, comment as-tu fait pour trouver ce flacon c'est extrêmement rare.

-C'est quoi ? demande Remus.

-C'est une potion qui rendra à Harry une vue aussi nette et vif que celle d'un vampire plus jamais il n'aura besoin de lunettes. Harry la débouche.

-Je peux la boire ? demande-t-il à Severus.

-Oui mais l'effet ne se fera sentir que demain matin.

Le petit brun lève la fiole, la regarde et l'avale d'un trait, il ferme les yeux de bonheur.

-Et si on dînait maintenant.

Remus claque des doigts, une table extrêmement bien garnie apparaît dans la chambre, le loup-garou remplit une bonne assiette pour Harry sur un plateau et le lui porte. Remus s'est surpassé il y a des cailles, de la dinde aux marrons, des haricots verts, du rôti, Harry déguste un peu de tout en petite quantité et boit du jus de citrouille. Les hommes discutent gaiement incluant le jeune homme dans la conversation. Subitement Harry tourne la tête de gauche à droite et semble chercher quelque chose.

-As-tu perdu….

Lucius ne peut finir sa phrase.

-Ma couverture !

Remus se lève et va près de lui il soulève tous les emballages et retrouve dessous le morceau de chiffon, il le tend à Harry qui lui arrache des mains, Remus s'assied au bord du lit.

-D'où vient cette couverture Harry ?

-C'est maman qui l'a faite.

Le jeune homme lui fait voir sur un coin les quelques mots brodés.

« Harry 30 juillet 1980 »

Le survivant la ramène vers lui, reprend ses couverts et se remet à manger. Remus retourne à table et fait signe aux autres hommes que tout va bien. Quand les desserts arrivent les yeux du plus jeune brillent comme jamais, de la mousse au chocolat de la bûche de noël glacée et en gâteau, des fruits de toutes sortes, il ne sait pas par où commencer et voudrait bien remplir son assiette avec toutes ses bonnes choses. Le griffondor pousse un gros soupir, son assiette se remplit de mousse au chocolat il regarde vers la table Lucius lui fait un clin d'œil. N'entendant plus aucun bruit Harry relève la tête la cuillère de mousse dans la bouche, ils le regardent un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et bien Harry la prochaine fois nous commencerons avec les desserts rigole Severus.

Le petit brun avale sa mousse et rigole avec eux, finalement la journée est pour Harry un souvenir qui restera dans sa mémoire pour toujours son premier vrai noël. Repus et épuisé il s'endort. Severus s'approche et remonte la couverture sur lui, il sourit en voyant une trace de chocolat sur le coin de sa bouche, du pouce il l'essuie. Les hommes quittent la chambre en laissant une torche allumée et referme derrière eux la porte.


	6. la magie s'en méle

6 La magie s'en mêle.

-Allons boire un dernier verre, dit Lucius.

Ils s'installent dans les canapés du salon, le blond verse un verre à tout le monde et en tend un à Severus.

-Merci amour dit le maître des potions.

Il prend le blond par la taille et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que Harry a passé une bonne journée dit Remus, il y avait du bonheur dans ses yeux.

Gabriel met un sort de silence.

-Severus avez-vous parlé ce matin ? A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, nous avons discuté.

-Alors? demande le loup impatient.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire et je veux tenir ma promesse, par contre je vous demande de ne pas entrer dans la chambre le matin tant que je ne vous le dis pas.

-Nous n'irons pas dit Lucius.

-Même si vous l'entendez crier ou pleurer !

-il doit encore en passer par là ? demande Remus d'une voix basse.

-Oui, mais je l'aiderai de mon mieux même si quelques passages ne seront pas facile.

-Bien ! Nous ferons comme tu dis ajoute le vampire, maintenant je vous laisse je dois encore me nourrir.

-C'est vrai tu n'as rien mangé ce soir !

-Eh oui mon petit loup ce dont j'ai besoin je le trouve dans Londres, certaines rues grouillent de gens le soir, le vampire disparaît dans une envolée de cape.

-Décidément Gabriel ne changera jamais rit Lucius.

Le soir tombe vite en décembre le vampire se trouve dans une petite rue, devant lui un jeune homme solitaire avance en titubant son aura est noir. Le garçon est jeune vingt ans peut-être mais déjà dégouté de la vie. Le jeune sent qu'on le suit il s'arrête, un courant d'air le fait frissonner, il regarde derrière lui personne il reprend sa route mais heurte quelque chose, il lève les yeux et rencontre deux iris rouge, comme le sang pense-t-il.

-Eh super l'effet ! dit le junkie.

Il le détaille un peu plus, l'homme est grand plus grand que lui d'une beauté à couper le souffle, celui-ci le plaque contre un mur. Le jeune ne dit rien mais ses sens sont en alerte son corps obéi au regard de l'homme, celui-ci le soulève et lui fait mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le vampire respire son odeur le nez dans son cou et lèche sa carotide, le junkie sent aussitôt son sexe se durcir, Gabriel sourit, d'un geste il le déshabille et en le maintenant sous les fesses le colle un peu plus fort contre le mur.

D'une main il dégrafe son pantalon et sors son érection douloureuse, il empale son amant d'un soir et le mord aussitôt. La suite n'est que gémissements et cris de plaisir déjà dans les limbes le junkie se libère sur Gabriel quelques secondes plus tard dans un dernier coup de rein le vampire se libère dans le plus jeune et lâche le cou de sa victime, il se retire et jette un sort de nettoyage et un autre pour le rhabiller puis dépose le jeune homme à terre doucement. Demain matin il ne se souviendra de rien, juste une grosse fatigue. Gabriel n'aime pas tuer pour le plaisir, il se rajuste et disparaît il doit rejoindre son clan cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin Severus se lève le premier et prépare le petit-déjeuner d'Harry. Le petit brun dort encore, Severus se sert une tasse de thé et la sirote lentement. Aujourd'hui le survivant doit prendre une douche pour nettoyer ses plaies, toute à ses réflexions il ne voit pas le jeune homme le regarder.

-Pourquoi veut-il l'aider pense Harry jusqu'à présent il était seul, personne ne lui a jamais demandé si il allait bien, si on le traité comme il faut si il mangeait à sa faim. On le renvoyait chez ses moldus tout en sachant qu'il sera battu. Ron et Hermione l'épiaient, bien sûr qu'il le savait il n'est pas idiot tout de même ! Il devait souvent se cacher sous sa cape à poudlard pour aller à la salle sur demande s'entraîner tous les soirs. Deux ans à jouer à ce petit jeu, il avait acquit une puissance incroyable en plus des cours de snape, mais l'été il lui était interdit d'utiliser la magie, Dumbledore y veillez.

-Alors, bien dormi ?

La voix le sort de ses pensées sinistres.

-Oui dit-il finalement.

-Tiens ! Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner.

Harry regarde le plateau, il n'a pas faim il appréhende le moment d'aller à la salle de bain, Severus le voit dans son regard.

-Harry si tu dois y aller n'attend pas, tu angoisses là !

-D'accord, allons-y répond-il.

Severus se baisse et le prend dans ses bras, le jeune homme serre les dents il souffre de ses blessures. Au moment de le laisser seul Harry s'accroche aux robes du professeur.

-Jai peur avoue le jeune Griffondor.

-Je sais, je reste derrière la porte, si la douleur est très forte appelle-moi.

Severus sort de la pièce Harry ne se décide pas à bouger avant dix minutes puis sa raison prend le pas. La déchirure fulgurante est horrible, elle lui arrache un cri et le sang se met à couler, il appelle le professeur d'une voix faible, l'homme entre et comme la dernière fois soulève le jeune homme de la cuvette et le prend dans ses bras.

Par merlin ! Il y a autant de sang que hier matin. Le jeune se tord et se mord les lèvres se retenant de crier, ses jambes fléchissent Severus se laisse glisser avec lui le long du mur, il conjure une bassine d'eau chaude une éponge et entreprend de le laver.

-Non pas ça, supplie le plus jeune.

-Harry je veux juste te nettoyer pas plus.

Severus lui enlève le peignoir sale, trempe l'éponge dans l'eau chaude et le lave délicatement. Quand c'est fait il fait léviter un autre peignoir et le recouvre, en douceur il le dépose sur le lit. Harry ne bouge plus une aura bleutée le recouvre légèrement. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux l'aura devient plus foncée et entoure entièrement le blessé le faisant surélever sur cinquante centimètres au dessus du lit. Une brume épaisse apparais dans la bulle, des flux de magies circulent à l'intérieur, le maître des potions assiste impuissant à ce phénomène, il pense savoir ce qu'il se passe. La magie d'Harry a décidé de soigner elle même le survivant, il sait que cela existe mais jamais il n'avait pu assister à un tel acte de ses propre yeux, il faut être très puissant magiquement pense-t-il.

Severus baisse les bras, il n'y a plus rien à faire à part attendre que Harry soit complètement guéri, il sort de la chambre et va avertir les autres hommes. En bas ceux-ci sont sidérés. La routine s'installe, Gabriel va toujours aux nouvelles avec ses capacités il glane de précieux renseignements qu'il porte à Draco et pour certains membres de l'ordre, comme Tonk, Kingsley, Mac gonagal, Molly, Arthur et tant d'autre qui ont vu clair dans le jeu du directeur de Poudlard, ce soir il retourne chez Severus et Lucius, ils ont une mission à accomplir, récupérer la baguette de Harry ainsi que son balai. Les trois hommes sont prêts quand le vampire arrive.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi Gabriel.

-Une petite faim en venant, nous pouvons y aller messieurs.

Ils transplanent tous les quatre, la nuit est bien avancée rien à craindre des barrières magiques. Tonk les a enlevés, par méfiance ils examinent les alentours, personne ! Remus ouvre la porte avec sa baguette, sans bruit les hommes entrent dans la maison tout est silencieux, comme la dernière fois Severus monte à l'étage suivi cette fois de Lucius, ils entrent dans la chambre. Le couple dort tranquillement seul les ronflements de l'homme troue la quiétude de la pièce. Severus met un sort de silence sur toute la maison puis il claque la porte d'un geste vif. Les Dursley se réveillent brusquement, l'homme s'assied dans son lit aperçoit les intrus et se met à hurler des insanités, il se lève. Lucius lui montre sa baguette, la femme crie que les monstres sont entrés dans sa maison.

-Levez-vous ! Plus un mot sinon je vous couds la bouche et croyez-moi je le ferai, ce sera même un plaisir, descendez plus vite que ça !

L'homme et la femme obéissent, Lucius les suit. Severus entre dans l'autre chambre réveille le morveux d'un coup de pied, celui-ci le regarde totalement hagard.

-Lève-toi et descend rejoindre ce qui te sert de parents.

En bas Remus et Lucius surveillent les moldus, le gros homme postillonne en vociférant.

-Sortez de chez moi ! Espèce de monstre, vous êtes comme l'autre, des anormaux ! Gabriel le fait taire en lui montrant ses canines luisantes, la femme pousse un hurlement strident, Severus et le gamin arrivent.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous allez m'écouter, c'est nous qui sommes venus chercher Harry chez vous il était dans un état pitoyable presque mort.

-Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour qu'il crève, ajoute le moldu.

-Ta gueule ! Crie Remus.

Il lui envoie sa baguette à travers la figure, l'homme gémit de douleur la joue s'est ouverte sous l'effet du coup et le sang coule.

-Maman qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ?

-Reste derrière moi Dudley ne bouge pas.

Lucius se tourne vers l'homme qui éponge son sang avec un mouchoir et le toise l'œil mauvais, sa baguette le démange mais avant il doit savoir si le directeur de Poudlard y est pour quelque chose dans le traitement qu'Harry a reçu dans cette maison.

-Qui vous a donné l'ordre de frapper le gamin ?

L'homme ne répond pas, Remus s'approche de lui lève sa baguette et lui lance un sort de découpe, le moldu hurle de douleur et se tord par terre, le sang inondant son pyjama à rayures.

-Répond ! La prochaine fois je découpe ton fils !

-Le vieux à la barbe blanche a dit que je devais lui ôter l'envie de vivre, que je devais mettre tous les moyens en ma possession pour le détruire, ne lui laisser qu'une petite parcelle de vie.

-Et tu as failli bien réussir gros porc !

Sous la colère Lucius d'un sort lui brise les doigts.

Pendant ce temps Gabriel tourne autour de la femme, celle-ci tremble de peur le vampire exulte il adore l'odeur de la peur, il s'approche d'elle et respire bruyamment contre son cou.

-Je croyais que tu avais mangé avant de venir Gabriel, tu es un glouton mais ne te gêne pas pour nous, on sait ce que c'est que la faim, rigole Severus

Le vampire sort ses canines ses yeux deviennent rouges, la femme est tétanisée elle ne bouge plus, Gabriel repère la carotide et plante ses dents dans le cou de sa victime, il aspire à grande goulée, il entend le morveux crier mais il s'en moque. La femme faiblie dans ses bras puis elle tombe vidée de son sang, Gabriel n'a ressenti aucun désir il faut dire qu'il préfère les hommes, beaucoup plus sexy d'après lui.

-Essuie-toi Gabriel, tu as une petite goutte de sang sur le menton.

-Merci Remus, un peu fade ce sang.

-Bien ! Occupons-nous de ce moldus là il commence à saigner un peu partout ça fait désordre, que veux-tu faire de lui Severus ?

-On ne peut pas laisser Harry seul trop longtemps alors finit l'amusement. Lucius trouve sa baguette, Remus son balai, Gabriel y a-t-il de la place dans ton clan pour un esclave ?

-Bien sûr mon ami, les postulants ne se précipitent pas à la porte, tu penses bien, ils ont peur, On se demande pourquoi !

Severus achève le gros homme d'un avada kedavra, puis les quatre hommes repartent, non s'en avoir mit le feu à la maison.

Après un mois le jeune homme est toujours dans son cocon, il a grandi et ses cheveux ont poussé, la brume est moins opaque ses blessures sont moins visibles, à tour de rôle ils le veillent au cas où. Un autre mois passe, il n'y a plus aucunes blessures sur son corps, il semble reposer, ses yeux papillonnent il se réveille et aperçoit Severus de dos qui ranime le feu dans la cheminée. Harry referme les yeux il n'est pas prêt à lui faire face.

« Ferme les yeux aller ferme-les, ne le regarde pas pense-t-il, tu n'as pas le droit tu le sais. Mon cœur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine ma gorge se serre, je crispe mes doigts dans ma tête tout tourne, il est là je le sens il me regarde vois si je vais mieux. Le dôme disparaît je retombe doucement sur le lit, il me parle sa main se pose sur mon front douce et fraîche elle m'apaise et me calme. Mon cœur bat moins vite et retrouve un rythme normal mes doigts se détendent, je n'ouvre pas les yeux je reste dans l'illusion simplement croire que je suis à eux. L'autre, son autre n'est pas loin il pense que je ne sais pas, ils se retiennent je le sens, un frôlement, un geste doux, leurs regards qui s'attardent et si moi aussi je veux un geste un regard. Aller je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais ça, je ne suis pas idiot, je me regarde et je vois mon corps, qu'est-ce que j'ai à leur offrir à part mon désespoir et ma souffrance, mon amour ? Non ! Ils n'en ont rien à faire ils ont bien raison, je suis pathétique je le sais je rêve éveillé il retire sa main, elle me manque déjà »

Ses pas s'éloignent, une porte s'ouvre, il est parti, je me sens seul, j'ouvre les yeux une larme coule puis une autre encore. Des bruits dans l'escalier, une cavalcade, la porte s'ouvre brutalement, Remus entre un sourire sur les lèvres, enfin me dit-il. Lucius arrive derrière lui et le bouscule me prenant dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas je t'en prie arrête.

Il me serre contre lui, je respire son odeur, je m'enivre de son parfum d'homme, mon corps est encore secoué de sanglot. Jai dix-huit ans il me berce comme un enfant j'aime ça, Severus et Gabriel sont au bout du lit, ils m'observent.

-Je vais bien et j'ai faim, je pense tout haut.

-Je vais te chercher à dîner dit Remus.

L'homme est heureux mais fatigué, il vient de passer la nuit enfermé à la cave c'était la pleine lune le réveille est dur. Harry avec l'aide de Lucius s'assied, les hommes éberlués le regardent.

-Quoi ! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Severus conjure un miroir et le place devant Harry.

-Que c'est-t-il passé ? Je n'ai plus rien de ce que j'étais avant, Harry se regarde ses cheveux ont poussé et lui arrive au milieu du dos, il a grandi aussi sa vue est parfaite mais ça c'est grâce à Gabriel. Plus de trace sur le visage ni sur le corps, les muscles se dessinent un corps superbement bien remplumé fait place à sa maigreur d'avant, les fractures ont disparues Harry s'observe et n'en revient pas.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Combien de temps suis-je resté enfermé par ma magie ? Car c'est-ce qui c'est passé je suppose ?

-Oui dit Gabriel, c'est très rare que la magie d'un sorcier prenne le dessus mais tu étais en danger et ta magie a agit en conséquence. Pendant deux mois elle t'a régénéré, tu vas sentir une légère fatigue pendant quelques jours tout ira bien par la suite.

Remus amène le plateau de nourriture pour Harry et le lui dépose sur les genoux, celui-ci dévore les brioches et le thé plus les deux parts de tarte à la citrouille, il sourit repus et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Laissons-le dormir dit Severus.

Lucius couvre le survivant et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry, fait de beaux rêves.

Les hommes sortent de la chambre et le jeune homme s'endort.

Dans le salon Lucius se sert un verre.

- Moi aussi s'il te plaît dit Severus, j'en ai besoin.

-Tu nous expliques Gabriel demande Remus.

-Expliquer quoi ? Son physique ! C'est juste lui ce qu'il serait devenu si il n'avait pas été battu et privé depuis qu'il est enfant, son corps a reprit l'apparence qu'il aurait dû avoir, c'est tout.

-Il est magnifique souffle Lucius.

Severus pose son verre sur la table et sort en claquant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Remus.

-Je pense dit le blond que Severus est bouleversé par la nouvelle apparence de Harry et que maintenant il n'a aucune chance.

-D'être aimé, termine Remus.

-Oui c'est ça, il a donné son cœur à Harry il y a plus d'un an il a toujours espéré qu'un jour celui-ci le regarde avec d'autre yeux, quand il me parle de lui c'est avec douceur et tendresse, maintenant il croit que tout est fini avant de commencer.

-L'avenir nous le dira bien je vous laisse, je dois aller à Poudlard, Draco a des renseignements pour moi.

-Soyez prudent tous les deux et salue Draco pour moi Gabriel lui dit Lucius.

Les hommes regardent le vampire disparaître dans une envolée de cape comme seul Severus sait le faire.

Remus le salue aussi, il n'y a plus rien entre eux le loup l'a voulu ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait pu devenir le calice de Gabriel pas avec son sang de lycanthrope et puis il ne peut pas oublier Sirius. Les hommes quittent le salon et vont se coucher il est déjà vingt-trois heures trente.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveille dans une forme éblouissante, il s'étire le drap glisse sur ses hanches, il fait bon dans la chambre cette nuit il s'est levé, a pris une bonne douche sans appréhension envolés disparus ses problèmes d'eau, il sourit.

-On peut savoir ce qui te rend si heureux ?

Harry tourne la tète vers la voix, Severus est là contre la porte ses yeux d'onyx le détaillent.

-Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis bien professeur.

-Nous t'attendons dans la cuisine pour déjeuner si tu peux te lever.

Severus se retourne prêt à partir puis se ravise.

-N'oublie pas de t'habiller, tu as des vêtements à toi dans la commode et remonte ce drap, tu n'es pas obliger de te montrer nu à tout le monde.

-Pourquoi mon nouveau corps ne vous plaît pas professeur ?

Harry se rend compte qu'il vient de dire une bêtise et se plaque la main sur la bouche.

-Potter ne faites pas l'intéressant, levez-vous tout de suite ils vous attendent.

Le maître des potions sort de la chambre son cœur bat la chamade, il ferme les yeux et tente de retrouver son calme. Voir le survivant à moitié nu l'a plus que chamboulé, il descend la volée de marche et se dirige vers la cuisine. Les autres sont attablés devant une tasse de thé Severus prend place près de Lucius.

-Il arrive dit l'homme.

Cinq minutes plus tard Harry entre dans la pièce vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche, une paire de basket aux pieds les cheveux attachés en arrière, il s'assied près de Remus et les regarde les uns après les autres.

-Je veux vous remerciez tous pour être venu me chercher, pour m'avoir soigné pour m'avoir protégé, pour votre hospitalité et votre gentillesse.

-Merci monsieur Potter, cependant il y a deux autres personnes à qui vous devez la vie.

-Oh ! Et qui donc professeur ?

-Tonk et Kingsley, Lucius tu te souviens Dumbledore nous est apparu dans la cheminée nous disant qu'Harry était en danger et que l'alarme avait retenti.

-Oui c'est exact, d'ailleurs quand nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait personne.

-J'ai une théorie là-dessus, je pense que la personne qui s'est introduite dans Poudlard ce soir là est Tonk, elle n'a pas été surprise de nous voir tous les deux Lucius et moi et pour cause, elle seule sait que nous sommes amant. Dumbledore m'aurait demandé des comptes sur la présence de Lucius, ensuite je savais qu'ils étaient de garde ce soir là chez les moldus d'Harry, je vous rappelle que je faisais encore parti de l'ordre du phénix et que je connaissais les équipes. Quand nous sommes arrivés les barrières magiques avaient été enlevés, tout cela nous a facilité la tâche, nous avons pu enlever Harry sous le nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore.

Tonk a certainement vu ce qu'il ce passait dans le jardin, elle s'est doutée que le vieux fou était au courant des maltraitances. Tonk savait que nous pouvions le sauver. Voyez-vous nous avons avec l'aide de Nynphadora fait un serment de protéger Harry, nous sommes mariés Lucius et moi de ce faite nous sommes liés tous les trois.

Tout le monde les regarde ébahis personne n'était au courant, Harry se lève.

Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant je vous dois la vie et plus encore, il se dirige vers Severus et Lucius les deux hommes se lèvent à leur tour. Le jeune homme prend Severus dans ses bras et le serre contre lui.

-Merci professeur du fond du cœur, merci lui murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Severus hésite et lui rend son étreinte heureux de pouvoir serrer contre lui son Harry, Lucius se joint à eux le jeune homme le prend dans ses bras aussi.

-Merci monsieur Malfoy, je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Lucius Harry, appelle-moi Lucius.

-D'accord Lucius.

-Allez mange Harry tu dois avoir faim dit Gabriel.

Le survivant se sert un bol de thé et des muffins, l'esprit ailleurs, il n'en revient pas Severus et Lucius avec lui dans ses bras, il lève son regard sur les deux hommes, ceux-ci l'observent, gêné il baisse les yeux et finit de manger.

-Bon que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demande Remus.

-Je veux reprendre l'entraînement.

-Hein ! Mais ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Gabriel tu en penses quoi ?

-Si c'est-ce qu'il veut, il n'y a pas de raison de refuser.

-D'accord alors c'est avec moi que tu vas t'entraîner Harry dit Lucius, ma spécialité ce sont les armes blanches Severus peut t'enseigner quelques sorts de magie noir. Remus l'attaque et la défense, Gabriel si il le veut bien de la magie vampirique.

-Il le veut bien dit Gabriel le lundi de préférence.

-Moi le mardi dit le maître des potions, nous te laisserons le mercredi de libre jeudi tu seras avec Lucius et le vendredi ce seras Remus, cela te convient ?

-Ouais ça ira.

-Bon puisque nous sommes lundi, c'est à moi de t'enseigner quelques sorts, où peut-on se mettre Lucius ?

-Dans la salle de combat près du laboratoire de Severus ne vous en faite pas pour le bruit la salle est insonorisée, vous descendez les quelques marches c'est la porte à droite.

Harry se lève et suit Gabriel ils entrent dans la salle, d'un geste le vampire éclaire la pièce elle est vide. Très bien juste ce qu'il nous faut les deux hommes se mettent l'un en face de l'autre, Gabriel sort sa baguette et Harry la sienne, il ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là il ne préfère pas demander, le principal et qu'elle soit là, ainsi que sont balai, balai que Sirius lui avait offert.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des sorts que tu connais, je vais t'apprendre la prononciation des sorts vampiriques tu peux t'entraîner pour lundi prochain.

Ils parlent durant trois heures de défense et d'attaque, quand Gabriel a bien cerné Harry il commence à lui indiquer la prononciation de certaines incantations.

-Ecoute ce sort, PUPPILLA BRULOX, tu dois faire un arrêt après PUP et insister sur le R de BRULOX, nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, mais entraîne-toi sur ses mots nous les mettrons en application lundi prochain.

-Gabriel, merci de m'aider à le combattre.


	7. entrainement 7

Entraînement 7

-Severus n'en voudrait de ne pas le faire, Lucius aussi.

-Pourquoi ? Il me déteste je veux dire le professeur Snape m'a toujours haï.

-Non Harry détrompe-toi il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être, Severus cache souvent ses sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-C'est à toi de le découvrir et je t'en prie tutoie-moi, je me fais l'effet d'être un vieillard.

-D'accord rigole Harry.

Le reste de la journée se passe agréablement Harry se repose sur son lit, ses pensées s'envolent vers Lucius et Severus. Le jeune homme se demande comment il en est arrivé là, jamais il n'a ressenti des sentiments aussi fort pour un homme alors deux ! N'en parlons pas ! Est-ce qu'il n'est pas normal. Il doit en discuter avec quelqu'un, Remus ! Oui lui peut l'aider Harry se lève et cherche le loup-garou, il le trouve dans le salon en compagnie de Lucius.

-Salut Lucius, Rem il faut que je te parle d'une chose importante.

-Bien sûr de quoi veux-tu que l'on discute Harry ?

-Heu et bien de …

-Je sors dit Lucius vous serez plus à l'aise pour discuter.

-Il est parti Harry, alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Heu, ce n'est pas facile à dire je me demandais, je suis normal à ton avis ?

Remus le regarde surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par normal ? je ne comprends pas là.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux, où tout du moins je ressens du désir avoue le plus jeune gêné.

-Eh bien voilà quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

-De deux hommes souffle Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Oh ! Fait Remus.

-Oui, comme tu dis.

-Bon Harry tout d'abord dans le monde sorcier être en couple avec un homme c'est naturel, ce n'est pas comme chez les moldus, avec deux hommes ce n'est pas commun mais cela existe alors ne te tracasse pas pour cela. Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es gay ? ajoute le loup.

-Il n'y a pas longtemps en fait quand j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour eux.

-Vas-tu leur dire ?

-Non jamais, ils sont heureux sans moi je ne ferais que les gêner et je ne veux pas de leurs pitiés.

Harry est las, tête baissée il triture ses doigts, Remus le regarde Harry mérite un peu de bonheur, il sait que Lucius et Severus sont attirés par lui le plus difficile à convaincre est Severus qui veut laisser à Harry sont libre arbitre, enfin pas facile tout ça.

-Allez vient souper, ça finira bien par s'arranger.

Le lendemain matin le jeune homme se lève prend sa douche et descend à la cuisine. Un bon petit-déjeuner l'attend. Remus est là et lui fait un clin d'œil, Harry remplit son assiette de crêpes et entame son repas. Lucius entre à son tour débraillé, le survivant n'en revient pas il ne quitte pas le torse dénudé du blond des yeux.

-Harry peux-tu porter son thé à Severus ce matin, je crois que l'on a abusé du whisky hier soir.

Harry se lève prépare une tasse de thé bien fort et monte à l'étage, il tape à la porte de la chambre aucune réponse il entre malgré tout il ne risque rien, enfin pas sûr avec Severus. La chambre est dans la pénombre et quand Harry regarde vers le lit il se fige. Severus son Severus est sur le ventre, entièrement nu, un corps de rêve ses bras enserrent l'oreiller, ses cheveux noirs épars sur ses épaules, sa taille fine, ses fesses rondes ses longues jambes. Par merlin ! Harry pose la tasse sur la table basse en tremblant, le bruit réveille le maître des potions qui se retourne.

-Potter sortez d'ici hurle-t-il.

-Je…oui thé, je sors.

Le jeune homme fait demi-tour en courant et se réfugie dans sa chambre, les émotions se reflètent sur son visage, la douleur de se sentir rejeter et la vue de se corps si tentateur.

Lucius arrive en courant, qu'a encore fait Severus ?

-Que faisait ce foutu gamin dans ma chambre Lucius ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé te porter un thé idiot ! As-tu crié sur lui ? Severus ne pourras-tu jamais faire un effort, tu sais qu'il est fragile en ce moment.

Le blond ressort de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Alors où est Harry ? demande Lupin.

-Allons voir dans sa chambre, à la porte les deux hommes entendent des pleurs déchirants ils veulent entrer mais la porte est bloquée.

-Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre Lucius, il ne le mérite pas.

-Je sais Remus, je sais.

Le maître des potions sort de sa chambre s'approche d'eux et tape à la porte du plus jeune.

- Laissez-moi seul avec lui je vais essayer de me faire pardonner.

Les deux hommes partent en traînant les pieds, Severus tape à la porte.

-Harry ouvre s'il te plaît, je veux te parler je ne voulais pas crier sur toi.

- Allez-vous-en !

-Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert cette porte, et ça peut durer longtemps.

Severus entend de l'autre côté le jeune homme débloquer la porte, l'homme entre Harry lui tourne le dos face à la cheminée, l'ancien mangemort se place derrière lui.

- Harry regarde-moi.

-Non !

-Comme tu veux, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure j'ai été surpris je n'étais pas dans une tenue décente.

-Ca, on peut le dire ajoute le jeune homme.

-Tu m'as maté !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai rien vu.

-Menteur ! J'étais complètement nu sur le lit, enfin ça compensera toute les fois où moi même je t'ai maté, très beau corps d'ailleurs.

Harry se retourne brusquement et rougit.

-Je ne vous ai pas maté professeur.

-Oh que si ! Mais laissons cela de côté pour le moment pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté.

-Je suppose que si je ne vous pardonne pas vous ne partirez pas ?

-Gagné Harry.

-Bon d'accord je vous pardonne voilà vous êtes content ?

L'homme se rapproche d'Harry, très près.

-Je suis content, maintenant tu peux répondre à ma question ?

-Quelle question ?

-Celle où je te demande si tu as maté mon corps.

-Oui d'accord ! J'ai regardé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, descendons les autres doivent nous attendre.

-Tu fuis là ! Mais tu as raison ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons allons-y.

Les deux hommes sortent de la chambre, Severus prend la main d'Harry et ils rejoignent leurs amis en bas.

Gabriel entre dans la cuisine voyant la tête de Lucius et de Remus il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Lucius lui explique et lui dit dans quel état est Harry. Gabriel fronce les sourcils.

-Quel idiot ! Il va le détruire tout ça pour sa fierté mal placée, où sont-ils ?

-On arrive et oui je suis un idiot Gabriel je le sais, je me suis expliqué avec Harry.

Le jeune homme retire sa main doucement, Severus le regarde et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-J'ai un cours à donner à un certain jeune homme ce matin.

Le survivant suit le professeur de potions dans la salle d'entraînement, l'homme enlève sa robe.

-Nous allons revoir tout ce que je t'ai appris pendant ta scolarité, sort ta baguette.

Severus attaque le premier, les sorts partent dans tous les coins Harry met en place son bouclier, l'homme n'arrive pas à passer au travers.

-Très bien ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes reflexes, voyons les sorts de magies noires.

A midi et demi ils sortent enfin complètements fourbus discutant sur les sorts à revoir, ils montent à l'étage prendre une bonne douche. Une petite demi-heure plus tard Remus les appelle pour le repas, tout le monde arrive les hommes s'installent à table et font honneur au plat du loup fier de sa cuisine.

-Harry une sieste maintenant, tu dois encore te reposer, ordonne Remus.

Celui-ci ne râle pas il est un peu fatigué l'entraînement a été dur, Severus et Lucius se lèvent : le blond prend la main d'Harry et monte avec lui, Severus les précède et ouvre la porte de leur chambre.

-On n'aimerait que tu dormes avec nous Harry.

-Je, heu pourquoi ?

-En tout bien tout honneur ne t'en fait pas dit Lucius.

-Ah ! Alors d'accord mais je ne vais pas vous gêner ?

-Non, tu ne nous gêneras pas soit tranquille.

Harry s'installe entre les deux hommes, il se sent en sécurité et s'endort immédiatement. Severus et Lucius le regardent en souriant posent leurs mains sur le survivant et s'endorment également. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi Harry se réveille le maître des potions lui sourit et Lucius lui caresse le dos.

-Harry je veux encore m'excuser…..

Le jeune homme le fait taire d'un doigt sur la bouche caresse son visage et remplace son doigt par ses propres lèvres en un baiser chaste et ardent, le petit brun niche sa tête dans le cou de Severus.

-Si on se levait ? Dit le maître des potions.

-Bonne idée !

-Bonne idée, bonne idée, dit Lucius je suis bien avec Harry contre moi.

Tout en parlant il attrape le jeune homme et le serre contre son corps les mains sur son ventre.

-Hum ! Tu sens bon amour et en forme je dirai.

D'un bond Harry se lève rouge pivoine.

-Lucius ne le taquine pas.

Harry sort de la chambre sous le regard amusé des deux hommes. Le jeune homme sourit heureux il descend à la cuisine radieux, Remus et Gabriel n'en reviennent pas de le voir autant en forme.

-Ils descendent ? Demande Remus.

Harry ne répond pas Severus est là avec Lucius près de la porte, il se précipite vers eux et se blotti dans leurs bras respirant leurs odeurs. Celle de Lucius sent bon probablement un parfum très cher, Severus dégage une odeur de plante et d'herbe.

-Eh bien on te manque déjà, leurs bras se referment avec douceur sur le jeune homme.

-Tout ira bien maintenant, dit Gabriel.

Les cours recommencent jeudi avec Lucius, ils descendent dans la salle d'entraînement cette fois-ci pas besoin de baguette seul les épées vont servir dit le blond, il se débarrasse de sa robe et la jette plus loin, il donne une arme à Harry et tous deux se salues. Les premiers coups pleuvent durs, impitoyables, Harry a le sens de l'esquive mais il n'attaque pas assez Lucius stop le combat.

-Harry tu dois m'attaquer met de la hargne n'ais pas peur je sais me défendre.

Alors le plus jeune attaque faisant reculer Lucius, la sueur coule le long de son dos et sur son visage, son souffle est court son bras lui fait mal à tenir l'épée. Le blond ne lui laisse aucun répit Harry à plusieurs coupures mais le blond aussi, après une dernière feinte le plus jeune tombe à terre épuisé.

-D'accord on arrête là.

Lucius lui tend la main le ramène vers lui et en profite pour le tenir dans ses bras.

-Je crois souffle Harry qu'on n'a besoin d'une bonne douche.

-Est-ce une proposition ? Demande Lucius taquin.

-Hein ! Non ce n'est pas ça !

-Ah bon, c'est dommage je t'aurai bien frotté le dos moi.

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire en sortant de la salle.

-Et bien voila quatre heures que vous êtes enfermés là dedans.

-Quoi quatre heures Remus ! Pas possible dit Harry.

-Si, dit Lucius quand on s'amuse on ne voit pas l'heure passer.

-S'amuse, s'amuse, s'est vite dit ça je dirai plutôt torture ronchonne le jeune homme.

Harry monte se doucher et se reposer, la tête sur l'oreiller il s'endort de suite.

-Il faut le réveiller voilà trois heures qu'il dort, il a loupé le dîner déjà et puis cette nuit il ne dormira pas.

-J'y vais Remus dit Lucius.

L'homme entre dans la chambre Harry dort encore, de son index le blond caresse le torse de l'endormi va sur son visage et promène son doigt sur ses lèvres, pas de réaction, il se penche et remplace son index par ses propres lèvres Harry entrouvre la bouche pour accueillir la langue de Lucius et lui répond avec bonheur, l'homme cesse le baiser sinon il ne pourra plus s'arrêter.

-Debout mon ange, le souper est servi !

-Déjà ! Je suis bien dans mon lit.

-Je sais, mais tout le monde t'attend, ça devient une habitude on dirait.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

-Harry, tu dois un baiser à Severus.

-Hein ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'en as donné un.

-Mais il, heu je ne sais pas Lucius.

-Essaye au moins d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord.

-Alors s'est parfait, tu verras il va aimer.

Le blond sort de la chambre descend les quelques marches et entre dans la cuisine content de lui.

-Alors ?

-Il arrive tout de suite Remus.

Severus regarde le blond et fronce les sourcils son amant a encore manigancé un coup tordu, bien il n'y a plus qu'a attendre et voir venir. Après le souper tout le monde se retrouve dans le salon pour un dernier verre, le petit brun prend un livre dans la bibliothèque « magie noire et ses dérivés » et s'installe dans un profond fauteuil, le nez dans sa lecture il ne voit pas que tout le monde est parti se coucher il ne reste que Severus et lui.

-Où sont-ils passés ? demande le jeune homme.

-Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis se coucher.

-Oh, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard.

-Je monte moi aussi je suis fatigué, bonsoir Harry.

-Bon sang dit le jeune homme comment je fais faire ?

Il monte à la suite de l'homme en noir tape à la porte de la chambre et entre.

-Harry qui-a-t-il ?

Le blond est allongé dans le lit torse nu le reste est caché sous les draps, Severus a déjà enlevé sa robe et sa chemise le survivant ne le quitte pas des yeux, il se rapproche du maître des potions et l'enlace il lève légèrement la tête et l'embrasse. Severus ne se fait pas prier et répond à son baiser il l'attrape par la nuque, se presse un peu plus contre lui et lui dévore la bouche, électrisant, époustouflant pense Harry, le baiser prend fin le jeune homme se détache de l'homme sort de la chambre et referme la porte doucement, ouah ! Pense-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là, amour.

-Rien, ton ange t'a dit bonsoir, tu n'as pas aimé Severus ?

-Oh si ! J'ai apprécié chaque seconde espèce de démon.

Les jours passent Harry se perfectionne dans le maniement de l'épée. Un soir qu'ils sont tous dans le salon Gabriel se lève subitement les autres le regardent étonné.

-Qui-a-t-il ?

-Je ressens une présence Severus.

-Personne ne peut transplaner chez nous.

-Oui, comme moi lui rappelle le vampire.

Un grand bruit se fait entendre et un corps apparaît au milieu du salon, personne n'ose bouger.

-Sirius! c'est Sirius crie Harry.

-Impossible il est mort souffle Remus.

-Regarde Rem, regarde c'est lui.

Harry se précipite sur son parrain et s'agenouille près de lui, il le retourne et voit sa poitrine se soulever, le loup garou se rapproche ses mains tremblent il se baisse et prend tendrement Sirius dans ses bras.

-Comment est-ce possible dit Lucius.

-Mes parents, ce sont eux j'en suis sûr.

-Tes parents que viennent-ils faire ici Harry ?

-quand vous m'avez ramené à la vie pendant un moment j'ai vu mes parents et Sirius.

-Oui Harry, Severus et moi nous nous souvenons du moment précis où tu as vu tes parents, le maître des potions ajoute c'est gravé dans ma mémoire.

-Vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai parlé avec eux, ils m'ont dit de ne pas baisser les bras et que vous seriez là pour m'aider, je pense qu'ils ont envoyé Sirius pour nous aider.

-Ou pour s'en débarrasser marmonne Severus entre ses dents.

Remus dépose Siri sur le canapé il ne sait pas quoi dire, son Sirius est là il est revenu. Celui qu'il ne croyait plus jamais revoir est là près de lui, le loup- garou ne le lâche pas des yeux.

-Remus! Oh Lupin, hurle Severus.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler je ne suis pas sourd.

-On ne le dirait pas voilà cinq minutes que je t'appelle, je te demandais si tu ne voulais pas monter le clebs dans ta chambre il va salir le canapé.

Remus lève les yeux au ciel prend son patmol dans ses bras et le porte dans sa chambre suivit de Harry.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va bien ?

-Oui mais sortir de derrière le voile demande beaucoup de force il doit se reposer, ça peut prendre du temps Harry.

-Tu sais quoi Remus, je suis content qu'il soit là.

-Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.

Après avoir installé Sirius dans le lit le jeune homme retourne dans sa propre chambre et se couche. Il ne peut pas dormir il pense à Severus et à Lucius, non décidément il ne peut pas s'imposer ce serait mal il n'a pas le droit, un jour ou l'autre ils se lasseraient de lui ils lui en voudraient d'être obligé de le garder comme un poids mort.

Harry doute de lui et des autres il pense que l'amour n'est pas pour lui, on lui a toujours dit qu'il ne valait rien qu'il n'était qu'un monstre sournois et laid. Severus et Lucius il leur doit tant il aimerait vivre sa vie près d'eux, ne jamais les quitter mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra qu'il parte. Ils s'aiment tellement ces deux là tout le dit. Pour l'instant abattre le mage noir alors entraînement encore et encore sortir plus fort et vaincre vivre enfin en paix, seul mais vivant. Car je le tuerai, pour moi pour eux.

Le lendemain Harry se lève tôt, cinq heures flûte dit-il tant pis, il se douche boit un verre de jus de citrouille et part dans la salle d'entraînement prendre de l'avance. Durant deux heures Harry lance sort sur sort jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits, épuisé il s'arrête et s'assied par terre un léger bruit lui fait tourner la tête.

-Remus tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non, un quart d'heure et je dois dire que tu as un coup de baguette très puissant, je ne savais pas que tu avais atteint ce degrés de force dans ta magie.

-Ca me servira pour battre Voldemort.

-Remus tique contre le nom employé.

-Bon je n'ai pas grand à faire alors, mais nous pouvons réviser tous les sorts d'attaques quoique je pense que les incantations de Gabriel peuvent t'aider un peu plus, par contre je connais un sort que je ne t'ai pas vu faire.

-Quel sort Remus ?

-Regarde écoute et apprend.

Le loup-garou tient sa baguette du bout des doigts, la tourne une fois à droite une fois à gauche un tour complet et fini par un demi-tour à droite en prononçant l'incantation en même temps « VERTA SALIX » Le rayon vert touche Harry de plein fouet, il étouffe l'air ne passe plus dans ses poumons, ses yeux se voilent il tombe à genoux sa baguette tombe à terre.

Remus prononce le contre sort à l'envers, l'air revient dans les poumons du jeune homme.

-Reprend ton souffle, je sais que c'est douloureux tu vas essayer, d'abord les gestes, allez vas-y à droite à gauche, un tour complet et pour finir un demi-tour à droite tout en prononçant « VERTA SALIX » voilà entraîne-toi. Au deuxième essai Harry réussi, Remus le félicite.

Ses cours avec Gabriel sont très durs après chaque séance il s'écroule sur son lit, souvent Severus ou Lucius lui apportent du chocolat et tentent de lui voler un baiser, cela fait rire le jeune homme ils s'entendent bien maintenant tous les trois, Harry est heureux de plus Sirius se lève et petit à petit il se remplume, bien sûr il recommence ses blagues ce qui fait râler Severus.

Au petit matin Remus se lève il a dû mal à dormir il pense sans cesse à Sirius, les deux hommes partagent le même lit mais il ne se passe rien entre eux, le loup à peur que Sirius ne l'aime plus lui pourtant est toujours amoureux de son ancien amant. Dans la chambre l'animagus ne dort pas il a entendu Remus se lever, il sait ce qui tracasse son loup mais il n'ose pas Remus a déjà tant souffert à cause de lui. Il se lève et descend lui aussi à la cuisine, le loup le regarde entrer il est toujours aussi beau pense-t-il.

-Remus nous devons parler !

-Si tu veux mais de quoi ?

-Tu le sais, de nous je crois que tu m'évites.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'échappes.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Remus ne me ment pas je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-D'accord c'est vrai tu t'éloignes de moi Siri et ça me fait mal.

-Je ne m'éloigne pas de toi au contraire sinon je ne serais plus dans ton lit, je me dis simplement que peut-être il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie j'attends juste que tu m'en parles.

-Il n'y a personne tu as toujours été le seul homme de ma vie Siri, j'ai peur de te perdre encore une fois cette fois-ci je ne m'en remettrais pas crois-moi c'est trop dur, mais je t'aime toujours autant.

-Moi aussi mon amour.

Les deux maraudeurs se rapprochent l'un de l'autre.

-Cette fois-ci je reste en vie je te promets Remus, tu ne me perdras pas.

Sirius attrape son loup par les hanches et le ramène contre lui, Remus pose ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

- Embrasse-moi Siri depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

L'autre ne se fait pas prier et prend ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, bientôt ils m'en ont pas assez les deux hommes frottent leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, douce torture les virilités se font douloureuses.

-Dans la chambre arrive à articuler le loup.

Les deux amants transplanent aussitôt, ils se déshabillent fébrilement les sexes se libèrent les caresses reprennent, Sirius mordille les tétons de son amant, celui-ci gémit de plaisir puis ils tombent sur le lit.

- Laisse-moi te prendre ce soir Remus.

-Je ne demande que ça mon amour.

Sirius le fait allonger sur le dos et lui écarte les jambes, il passe sa main tout le long de la hampe de son partenaire puis remplace sa main par ses lèvres, léchant et embrassant le sexe offert, Remus bouge le bassin Sirius sourit il prépare son loup et le pénètre lentement il ne veut pas lui faire mal. D'un coup de rein Remus lui fait comprendre d'aller plus vite alors Sirius entre profondément les deux hommes poussent un cri d'extase. L'animagus reprend les lèvres de son amant les va-et-vient doucement au début vont de plus en plus vite, leur souffle est rapide Sirius se pose sur un coude et prend la virilité du loup dans sa main, du pouce il lui caresse le gland Remus rejette la tête en arrière un cri de plaisir sur les lèvres, sa semence inonde la main de Siri celui-ci explose à son tour les deux hommes en sueur s'embrassent. Remus lui enserre la taille il ne veut pas le lâcher Sirius le laisse faire il l'aime tellement, les deux hommes s'endorment apaisés.


	8. la bataille finale

Bataille finale. 8

Enfin l'entraînement est fini, ils n'ont plus rien à m'apprendre je connais sur le bout des doigts tous les gestes et incantations. Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir, ses troupes changent de place je pense qu'il a décidé d'attaquer bientôt je le sens.

Sirius est en meilleur forme il a repris du poids et taquine souvent Severus mais on dirait qu'ils s'apprécient j'en suis heureux. Remus le couve du regard ses deux là me cachent quelque chose.

Je vois Lucius et Severus conversaient dans un coin de la pièce, Lucius le blond Severus le brun, j'aime les deux leurs mains se touchent j'ai mal, leurs corps se rapprochent non pas ça ! Severus attrape Lucius par la nuque et l'embrasse. D'un bond je me lève et sort du salon je ne sais pas où je vais je me retrouve dans la salle d'entraînement. Je m'empêche de pleurer, est-il vrai que quand on est amoureux on pleure souvent ? Pourtant je ne devrais pas c'est moi qui m'écarte d'eux mais il n'empêche que cela fait mal.

-Harry je peux te parler ? Demande le loup-garou, tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu es parti.

-Aucune importance Rem.

-Si ça en a pour moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Harry pourquoi les fuis-tu ?

-Tu le sais Remus.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

-Pour moi si.

-Par merlin ! Tu les aimes, ne passe pas à côté de cela.

La porte s'ouvre derrière eux et Sirius entre.

-Qui est amoureux de qui ? Je veux une réponse Harry car il s'agit bien de toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler Sirius.

-Tu veux dire que tu en parles à Remus mais pas à ton parrain ?

-Non !

-Alors j'attends !

-D'accord, d'accord c'est vrai je suis amoureux et pas d'une fille, je te le dis avant que tu demandes.

-Donc tu es amoureux d'un homme ?

-Non deux ! fait le jeune homme contrit.

-Ah ! Tu fais fort là.

-Ben oui je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres.

-Et qui sont-ils ?

-Tu ne vas pas te fâcher ni hurler sur moi.

-Qui ? Moi pas du tout, allez crache le morceau.

-Lucius.

-Ouais, ben ça je m'en doutais vu comme il te regarde, et je suppose que l'autre est Severus ?

-Ouais c'est lui.

-Bon et alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? Ils ne veulent pas de toi ?

-Si c'est moi qui refuse leurs amours.

-Là je comprends plus, tu les aimes mais tu ne veux pas d'eux.

-Voilà t'as tout compris.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Franchement Siri regarde les, est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont besoin de moi ? Je ne leur apporte que des ennuis.

-Harry écoute, d'abord détruit ce mage noir, j'aurais voulu le faire à ta place mais il paraît que je ne peux pas, quand ce sera fait vois si tu es toujours amoureux d'eux et là avise ne décide pas sûr un coup de tête de les quitter.

Le survivant le regarde « ouais se dit-il je peux faire ça ».

-Il a raison Harry ne laisse pas le bonheur t'échapper.

-D'accord je verrais merci vous deux, Remus ? Sirius ? Faites attention à vous demain.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a quoi demain ?

-La bataille Remus, c'est pour demain.

-Hein ! Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais, ça s'est précisé pendant qu'on parlait, je dois avertir Gabriel et Draco.

-Il n'est pas là ce soir, un rendez-vous et à mon avis le rendez-vous s'appelle Draco.

En effet un certain vampire fait le pied de grue dans la cabane hurlante, très pratique le passage secret sous le saule cogneur, justement il l'entend monter les escaliers. Draco ouvre la porte se jette dans les bras de Gabriel et se laisse embrasser avec délice. L'homme fouille sa bouche, lui donne des frissons tout le long du corps d'ailleurs celui-ci réagit vivement son pantalon devient vite étroit, Gabriel rigole contre sa bouche.

-Ne te moque pas de moi tu es dans le même état que moi.

-Ca c'est certain quand je te vois mon érection est instantanée mon amour.

-Vil flatteur j'aime quand ton corps réagit contre le mien j'aime tes caresses, j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour avec passion et dévotion.

-Arrête là ! Tu vas me faire rougir.

-Je croyais que les vampires ne rougissaient pas !

L'homme ne répond pas il est trop occupé à déshabiller son amant, quand celui-ci est nu Gabriel reprend sa bouche dans un baiser plus sensuel puis d'un sort il fait disparaître ses propres vêtements, leurs virilités se touchent. Draco relève la tête en arrière le vampire sort ses canines lèche le cou du jeune homme et le mord. Draco perd toute notion de l'endroit où il se trouve, il entre dans un monde de plaisir. Gabriel aspire son sang à petite gorgée il fait durer le bien-être, leur bien-être. Le vampire attrape le blond par les fesses l'autre entoure sa taille de ses jambes et se laisse glisser sur le membre du vampire. Les deux hommes poussent un râle de plaisir intense, Gabriel arrête de boire lèche la plaie de sa langue et se retire de Draco. Le jeune homme retombe sur ses pieds et va sur le lit il attend Gabriel qui se place derrière lui, Draco se penche en avant l'homme le pénètre une deuxième fois, le blond se cambre pour en recevoir plus le vampire se retire complètement et revient avec force, Draco gémit, c'est si bon ! Le vampire lui agrippe les hanches, ses va-et-vient sont puissants, d'une main il prend le sexe de son amant et lui imprime le même mouvement le jeune homme se mord les lèvres il va venir, en effet un liquide blanc jailli sur la main de Gabriel celui-ci se libère aussitôt dans le corps du jeune homme, ils se laissent tomber sur le lit épuisés mais riant de bonheur.

-Je t'aime Gabriel, et je suis heureux d'être ton calice avoue le blond.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, je suis content que tu es accepté.

-Il faut le dire à père Gabriel.

-Je sais tu crois qu'il risque de mal le prendre ?

-Non je ne crois pas mon amour.

Les deux hommes s'endorment après avoir fait l'amour une deuxième fois, Draco ne se doute pas que la bataille arrive, Gabriel sent l'odeur de la mort venir.

Harry est dans son lit il ne peut pas s'endormir demain tout sera joué, il n'a pas peur il est prêt plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. De toute façon il doit sortir vainqueur de ce combat, une heure plus tard le survivant se lève il se douche se sèche et s'habille d'un jeans noir et enfile une chemise blanche qu'il laisse ouverte puis il transplane dans la chambre de Severus et de Lucius, ceux-ci sont surpris. Le blond est allongé sur le lit en boxer, Severus torse nu le regarde debout près de la salle de bain le jeune homme les regarde à tour de rôle il a prit une décision, si jamais demain il doit mourir alors il veut avoir connu l'amour pour une fois dans sa vie il décide de ce qu'il veut faire.

Le maître des potions s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur sa nuque, il l'attire vers lui son regard ne le quitte pas, ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Harry répond au baiser immédiatement, il ne veut pas perdre de temps lui aussi attrape l'homme par la nuque, leurs langues se cherchent, se fouillent, se caressent, le jeune homme sent derrière son dos Lucius qui lui enlève sa chemise qui promènent ses mains sur son torse et sur son ventre. Le blond se presse un peu plus contre lui, le jeune homme sent la virilité de Lucius contre ses fesses, il enlève la ceinture du maître des potions déboutonne son pantalon passe sa main dans son boxer, ouah ! L'effet va directement dans son propre pantalon, son érection devient douloureuse. Severus lâche sa bouche et le déshabille entièrement. Harry est ivre de sensation entre les deux hommes, ceux-ci l'amènent près du lit et le font tomber sur le dos. Lucius enlève son boxer et se couche sur le plus jeune prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser très langoureux, Severus les rejoint, le blond suçote les tétons du survivant le jeune se cambre quand celui-ci les lui mordillent, Severus fait mettre Harry entre les jambes du blond.

-Prends-le amour.

Le jeune homme le regarde, il n'a jamais fait l'amour à un homme.

-Prend le lubrifiant, mets-en sur tes doigts et sur ton membre ensuite tu….

-Oui après je sais.

Quand Lucius est prêt, Harry se place comme il faut puis il le pénètre doucement, le blond est aux anges. Le survivant amorce un va-et-vient puissant et pousse un râle de plaisir, son corps ondule sur Lucius qui lui dit d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Severus prend le sexe du blond et suis le même mouvement que celui de Harry, les caressent se font plus fortes, les bouches se prennent et se lâchent, les deux hommes se libèrent dans un cri Harry retombe sur Lucius, épuisé.

-Reste comme cela amour ne bouge pas.

Severus se place derrière le plus jeune lui écarte les fesses et le prépare, puis il entre en lui complètement il débute la danse de l'amour avec tendresse. Harry a mal mais le plaisir qu'il ressent quand l'homme touche sa prostate lui fait vite oublier la douleur, toujours couché sur Lucius leurs deux érections entre leurs deux ventres se réveillent, les coups de hanches de Severus leur arrachent des gémissements, Harry n'a jamais connu ça. Le maître des potions lui laboure les reins avec force les deux hommes dessous éjaculent pour la deuxième fois, un dernier coup de hanche Severus vient dans le plus jeune en criant son nom puis il se laisse tomber sur le côté en emportant Harry avec lui prenant sa bouche dans un baiser très tendre celui d'un homme amoureux.

Quand il le lâche c'est Lucius qui prend la relève le jeune homme est ravi c'est tout ce qu'il veut une nuit avec eux, il s'endort entre Severus et Lucius, le maître des potions le recouvre, le blond s'endort, l'autre homme regarde ses deux amants.

Comment faire comprendre à Harry qu'ils peuvent vivre à trois, qu'il ne sera pas une gêne pour eux, comment lui faire comprendre que Lucius et lui sont amoureux de lui après la bataille avec Voldemort il faut qu'ils aient une conversation avec Harry, il doit rester avec eux il ne peut en être autrement.

Vers cinq heures du matin le survivant se réveille dans les bras du maître des potions, les deux hommes dorment encore, il se lève et se douche se rhabille de son jeans et de sa chemise qu'il trouve par terre. Harry les regarde encore une fois et sort de la chambre il se rend dans la sienne prépare sa baguette que Severus, Lucius, Remus et Gabriel sont allés lui chercher à Privet drive. Les hommes ne lui ont pas raconté ce qui s'est passé là-bas, de toute façon il ne veut pas le savoir ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne verra plus ses moldus, il a aussi récupérer son éclair de feu il a deux balais maintenant.

Harry regarde sa chambre il se sent chez lui ici cette maison est un peu la sienne, il se souvient du match de quidditch qu'ils ont joués derrière la maison Remus, Sirius et lui contre Gabriel, Lucius et Severus, il n'a jamais autant rit que ce jour là bien sûr son équipe a gagnée. Severus a fait la tête quel mauvais joueur celui-là, quand un soir où ils s'ennuyaient ils avaient joué à cache-cache dans la maison comme des enfants et qu'il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans un placard avec Sirius, ils ont tellement rigolé Sirius et lui que Remus les a trouvé de suite et qu'il a levé les yeux au ciel en disant qu'on été pire que des gamins et nous on a pouffé de rire encore plus fort.

Le jeune homme se secoue il doit y aller, il descend à la cuisine avale un bout de brioche, les maraudeurs le regardent eux aussi sont prêts. Sev et Lucius entrent à leur tour pas un mot n'est prononcé ils se servent une tasse de thé, Gabriel transplane à ce moment là.

-Ca commence dit-il.

Deux petits mots qui me font froid dans le dos, je les regarde un par un puis je transplane jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, les mangemorts sont là, nombreux prêt a tout pour remporter la bataille. Les sorts fusent de toute part je mets en place mon bouclier et lance des sorts mortels les mangemorts tombent. Je sais que ceux que j'aime sont derrière moi ils ne me laisseront pas seul c'est réconfortant, je les aime tant. Draco et Neville sont là aussi.

-Prêts messieurs ? Lance Severus.

Les huit hommes lèvent leur baguette et se jettent dans la bataille, Harry réussi après plusieurs heures à s'approcher de Voldemort, il est épuisé et a reçu quelques sortilèges qui l'ont blessés, au pied du mage noir se trouve Dumbledore.

-Harry murmure-t-il sauve-moi.

Le jeune homme le regarde plein de fureur, il hait cet homme il l'a tant fait souffrir.

-Sais-tu Tom que cette larve à tes pieds a manigancé de nous tuer tous les deux ? Pour sa gloire personnelle, sais-tu qu'il a fait de ma vie et de la tienne un enfer ? Et que Fudge l'a bien aidé ?

-Pour ce qui est du ministre je me suis déjà occupé de lui, l'homme criait tellement fort que j'en ai encore mal aux oreilles, donc pour en revenir au vieux si je le tue je nous rends service ?

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux Tom.

D'un avada kedavra Voldemort met fin à la vie du directeur de Poudlard, Harry lève sa baguette vers le mage noir celui-ci le fixe de son regard rouge.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi dit-il.

Le duel commence, douloureux sanglant, le prince des ténèbres ne recule pas, plus loin Severus ne quitte pas de l'œil Harry c'est ainsi que pris par surprise il se retrouve encerclé par une horde de vampires à la solde de Voldemort, il sait que c'est fini sa vie s'arrête aujourd'hui une dernière pensée pour Lucius et Harry. Le maître des potions sent une morsure dans son cou, essaye de se débattre. C'est trop tard l'autre suce avidement son sang et se délecte, ses genoux cèdent mais le vampire le tient solidement contre lui, la douleur est intolérable et puis on le lâche, il tombe, ses yeux se ferment, il n'entend plus rien même pas Lucius qui crie qui appelle à l'aide, Gabriel apparaît à côté d'eux, les hurlements de Lucius l'ont fait venir il voit Severus à terre il voit les marques sur son cou, il a compris. Le vampire s'ouvre le poignet et le porte à la bouche du maître des potions en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, le sang coule dans sa gorge, après plusieurs minutes Severus revient à la vie. Lucius les protège d'un bouclier magique il a envie de prendre son mari dans ses bras mais ce n'est pas le moment la bataille continue, il voit Harry son regard est sur eux, Lucius lui fait signe que tout va bien. Voldemort a vu le regard inquiet du jeune homme.

-Il faudra que je récompense le vampire qui a mordu Severus ce sale traître ! Tu ne crois pas Harry ?

-Ferme-la Tom !

-Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

-Ta gueule et bats-toi, laisse-le tranquille.

-Oh oh, le griffondor a un faible pour un Serpentard voilà qui est intéressant.

-Tu perds ton temps Tom, aurais-tu peur de mourir ?

-Est-ce que le monde sorcier sait que tu es une tapette ? Que tu aimes te faire prendre par un homme ? Qui de toi ou de Severus est au dessous, tu aimes ça, écarter les jambes hein Harry.

La colère du jeune homme enfle, son corps est saturé de magie, sa tête bourdonne ses yeux se voilent il ne voit plus Voldemort mais sent sa présence maléfique. Son corps se tend et une formidable explosion de magie blanche éclate et enveloppe le mage noir, celui-ci hurle et se tord sa bouche laisse échapper une brume noire il se consume de l'intérieur. Harry se laisse tomber il n'a plus de force, il regarde une dernière fois le prince des ténèbres mort à ses pieds le combat s'arrête, les mangemorts jettent leurs baguettes, quelqu'un se jette sur lui.

-Harry ! Je suis contente de te revoir, je….

-Ne me touche pas Hermione !

-Mais Harry, c'est moi.

-Dégage tes mains de sûr moi.

-A ta place j'obéirais Granger.

-Oh toi Malfoy ferme-la ! Il n'est pas ton ami.

-Si dit Harry, il est mon ami justement, pas toi va t'en !

Le survivant tend une main à Draco celui-ci l'aide à se relever, Lucius plus loin sourit.

-Ils vont bien Harry.

-Tous ?

-Oui Harry tous.

Le jeune homme souffle soulagé, il n'aurait pas supporté la perte de l'un d'entre eux, un gros choc dans son dos manque de le faire tomber c'est Sirius qui le serre dans ses bras.

-Harry ! Enfin la paix va pouvoir revenir, je crois, non je suis certain que là haut tes parents doivent faire la fête ils sont fiers de toi tu sais !

Harry pense à eux et les remercie de lui avoir envoyé Sirius et sa joie de vivre, Severus s'approche de lui.

-Allez vient Harry nous rentrons chez nous.

-Chez nous !

-Bien sûr, ajoute Lucius, où comptes-tu aller après la bataille ?

-Ben je ne sais pas c'est votre maison.

-Non ! C'est notre maison Harry à Remus et à Sirius, Gabriel et Draco, toi moi et Severus, il y a de la place pour tous, alors tu en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que je suis d'accord.

Ils transplanent tous vers la grande bâtisse en pierre sauf Gabriel qui a un dernier travail à exécuter. Le vampire rentre une heure plus tard un sourire sur les lèvres. Les hommes sont heureux d'avoir vaincus ils passent un bon moment à discuter. Severus se lève et fait un signe à Lucius, celui-ci sait ce qu'il doit faire mais Gabriel l'arrête.

-Lucius il faut que je te parle.

-Oui qui-a-t-il ?

-cela concerne Draco.

Le père regarde son fils toujours assis sur le canapé qui discute avec Harry.

-Qui a-t-il avec Draco ?

-Heu ! Nous sommes amants.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui Lucius ?

-Non ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est, aimes-tu vraiment Draco ?

-Si je ne l'aimais pas je n'aurais pas fait de lui mon calice.

Le blond regarde encore une fois son fils, celui-ci le voit et dans une supplique muette lui demande d'accepter leur relations.

-Si c'est-ce que vous voulez alors cela me va très bien Gabriel, et tant qu'a avoir un vampire dans la famille je préfère que ce soit toi, ne le rend pas malheureux s'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Merci Lucius et non il ne sera pas malheureux, je l'aime mon petit dragon.

L'homme blond sourit s'approche de Harry et lui demande de le suivre, le jeune homme se lève et tous les deux se rendent dans la chambre de Severus.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Si tu veux que je te réponde Harry assied-toi d'abord.

Le jeune homme obéi et s'assied dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, les deux autres hommes prennent place en face de lui.

-Nous avons un problème, commence Lucius.

-Quel genre de problème ?

-Je crois que tu ne veux pas rester dans cette maison Harry.

-Effectivement j'avais pensé partir.

-On peut savoir pourquoi Lucius et moi ? demande Severus.

-Vous êtes mariés.

-Oui et alors !

-Alors je suis de trop.

-Tu es un crétin Harry Potter.

-Ne m'insulte pas Lucius.

-Pourtant il a raison dit Severus, tu es un crétin, alors parce que nous sommes mariés tu fuis ?

-Je ne fuis pas, je vous laisse tranquille nuance.

-Nuance, mes fesses tu fuis !

-Lucius mon amour ce mot est vulgaire dans ta bouche.

-Je sais, continue.

-Je disais donc, oh oui, nous voulons savoir pourquoi tu veux partir et pas de salade s'il te plaît.

-D'où tiens-tu cette expression Severus, pas de salade c'est moldu ça !

-C'est Tonk, elle le disait souvent pendant les réunions de l'ordre, d'ailleurs demain elle vient nous rendre visite avec Neville, Molly, Arthur et quelques autres.

-Et si on en revenait à moi, je vais vous répondre en vérité je n'ai pas envie de partir, j'aimerais passer ma vie dans cette maison c'est le seul endroit où je suis heureux. Je veux vivre avec vous je veux faire partie de votre vie et pas comme un ami plutôt comme un amant. Je ne veux pas m'imposer non plus mais je vous aime tous les deux, l'un autant que l'autre la nuit que j'ai passé avec vous était merveilleuse.

-Nous t'aimons nous aussi Harry, Lucius et moi en avons discuté pas longtemps nous sommes d'accord tous les deux.

Lucius sort un écrin de sa poche et le tend au jeune homme celui-ci le prend et l'ouvre, dans la petite boîte reposent trois alliances.

-Nous avons l'honneur de te demander ta main Severus et moi.

Harry les regarde, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues les deux hommes s'approchent.

- Epouse-nous Harry.

Le jeune homme se jette dans leurs bras et les serre fortement contre lui.

-Oui, oui j'accepte.

-Eh bien il était tant dit une voix derrière eux je commençais à avoir des crampes dit l'animagus. Remus, Sirius, Draco et Gabriel rejoignent les trois hommes et les félicites, Harry a enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite.

Lucius fait un clin d'œil à Gabriel et le rejoint en arrière des autres et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Alors ?

-C'est fait Lucius elle n'embêtera plus personne.

FIN


End file.
